Pendragon: Darkness
by IdiotAmerica56
Summary: Set after the battle for Halla has ended. While on a walk, Bobby discovers that the Quigs have returned. Soon, Bobby is visited by a stranger by the name of Saint Azarus who claims he can help him with his troubles... [COMPLETE!]
1. A New Beginning

Six years have passes since Bobby Pendragon and Vo Spader of Cloral destroyed the darkness of Saint Dane. They saved all ten territories, but sacrifices had to be made. On the territory of Second Earth, six years ago, Saint Dane had captured all of Bobby's important family members and friends, including Mark and Courtney. And now…they were dead. Even with help from all the other travelers, he still couldn't believe that his friends were dead. He had tried everything. Not even his family, whom he had found were erased from all existence until the mission of the Travelers was completed, could help him now. He needed alone time.

"Hey Spader," he said. Spader was now Bobby's roommate. They lived in a rather large apartment on Second Earth. After the battle on Second Earth, there were no rules for the Travelers or Acolytes.

"Oy, Pendragon. What's up?"

"I'm going out for a walk," he said.

"You want me to come with?" Spader asked.

"Nah," Bobby said. "I'm alright. I've got some business to take care of." Bobby picked up his leather coat and walked out the door.

The night was brisk and cold. Bobby walked through the crowds, as if invisible.

"Damn," he said. "I'm worthless now. Damn….I miss her so much…" he was talking about Courtney, of course. Ever since she had been killed, he had felt empty. And the only way for that emptiness to fade away was to see Courtney's smiling face one more time. Just one more time. That's all he wanted. After that, he didn't care what happened. He just needed to see her, and tell her that he was sorry. Sorry for letting her down.

He remembered the day as it was just five minutes ago.

_Saint Dane, in the form of Bobby's father, raised up his hand. A blue light appeared around the outline, and suddenly everyone human that knew or cared about Bobby Pendragon faced Saint Dane. _

_"Come to me." he said in a demonic tone. The people approached the demon._

_"Bobby!" came the voice of Courtney through the crowd. "He's taking me over! Help me!"_

_Bobby stared over at his friend, Mark. He was standing directly next to Saint Dane._

_"Damn," Bobby whispered. "He's gone."_

_"BOBBY!" Courtney cried again. "HELP ME!" _

_"I will!" he yelled. "I'll come back for you, I promise!" _

But things didn't work out that way. Saint Dane had sent Mark to kill Bobby. Even after using all of his powers as a traveler, Bobby still couldn't get through to his friend. Finally, Bobby gave up and knocked his friend on the head harder than he intended. Mark had died on the spot. Of course Bobby regretted the kill, but he knew that if his powers didn't work, nothing would. Bobby was pretty sure that was how Mark would have wanted it anyways.

As for Courtney…Bobby would never forgive himself for her death. Saint Dane had killed her himself because she wouldn't obey orders. Bobby smiled slightly. He wasn't surprised that Courtney was the only one that put up a fight against Saint Dane, since she was one of the only people on Second Earth who knew about him and his evil. The smile faded and Bobby continued to walk. He sat himself down on a park bench on the Ave. The delicious smell of fries from Garden Poultry Deli wafted into his nose, but he didn't feel like food at the moment. Bobby stood up, and walked back down the street, towards where he used to live.

When he arrived at his old house, the sky had turned charcoal black. He stared at the lights on in the house, and the family inside. They looked so happy.

_Press…_

Thoughts of his dead uncle floated through Bobby's head. He could almost hear the roar of the motorcycle from that night….that fateful night.

_Was it really fateful? _Bobby thought. _Or was it just by coincidence that some bastard came and brought me to the subway…_Bobby was unsure. A sudden brightness appeared. Bobby stared at the space between the two house, and saw something he hadn't seen for six years.

Quig Eyes.

Bobby pulled a very small knife off of his belt. Ever since the death of Courtney, he had kept a knife on his belt for protection. He turned the other way as the Quig dog emerged from the shadows. This quig was different from the regular dog form. Four sharp looking spikes protruded from its back, and the yellow eyes looked darker. Scarier. Eviler.

"What the hell is going on?" Bobby shouted. "The quigs disappeared when Saint Dane died!" Bobby continued to run from the monster. "This is all messed up." he said to himself. "This must be a dream."

He arrived back at the apartment. He barged through the door, and called for Spader.

"Spader! Lock the doors!"

"Oy, Pendragon! What happened on your walk?"

"Quigs, Spader, quigs."

"Quigs?" Spader yelled. "Hobey, Pendragon, that's impossible!"

"I know," Bobby said. "That's what I thought too, but I swear to God I saw one. And it had spikes running down its back too." Spader rubbed his chin. Suddenly, Bobby's ring began to twitch. He quickly took it off his finger and threw it to the ground as the magical music began to play.

"Pendragon…..what the hell is going on?" Spader asked, becoming scared. "The rings aren't supposed to work anymore! After the last generation of Travelers defeated Saint Dane on Second Earth, the rings were deactivated! How can it be that your getting a message now?"

"I don't know…" Bobby said as the hole in the ring grew larger by the second. Finally, the music stopped and a scroll of parchment that looked to be from Denduron sat on the floor of the apartment.

"Are you gonna read it?" Spader asked.

"I suppose…." Bobby said. He bent down and picked up the scroll.


	2. Incidents on Zadaa

Bobby opened the scroll. He was wrong. The scroll was not from Denduron, rather from Zadaa, the home territory of his friend Loor. This is what the note read.

_Pendragon,_

_This is Loor. I have encountered strange things here on Zadaa lately. I have seen many quigs lately. But they have spikes running down their backs. The water is also running low once again, and if you do receive this message, that proves that something is going to happen. But I have figured one thing out. Do not trust_

That was were the letter ended. But not by force. The rest of the letter was burned off.

"What do you think that's about?" Spader asked.

"I'm not sure," Bobby replied. "But I'm going to check it out. Loor could be in danger."

"I'm coming with, Pendragon!" Spader shouted. "Don't think that since the message was for you, you can go alone!"

"You need to stay here, Spader." Bobby said. "Second Earth is in your hands now."

"But…." Spader pleaded. But Bobby was already out the door. "That bastard," Spader said. "I'll get him for that."

Bobby arrived at the abandoned train station, where his journey had begun eight years ago when Uncle Press had interrupted his first kiss with Courtney Chetwynde.

Bobby removed the wood from the entrance, and stepped inside. Papers littered the floor, and a rotten smell rotted the abandoned station. A sudden blast of light, and a trail rolled through quicker than a bullet. Bobby stepped closer to the tracks, and stepped down. He walked down towards the door to the flume, where he would be transported to Zadaa. He arrived at the door. The blue star that had once marked the door was now faded, and the door was moth eaten.

Bobby pushed the door open, and stepped inside the flume. He stepped forward, and yelled.

"Zadaa!" he yelled. Nothing happened for a few minutes. Suddenly a burst of light appeared followed by the enchanting music.

_I'm coming Loor._ He said in his mind.

Unfortunately, the flume wasn't picking him up. Instead, a man appeared.

"Bobby Pendragon," he said in a familiar voice. "Long time no see!"

"Who are you?" Bobby asked crossly. He began to sweat. Who was this guy, and how could he use the flumes but he couldn't?

The man laughed. "That shall be explained later, Bobby. For now, I need you to come with me."

"But who are you?" Bobby demanded. "I will not come with you unless you tell me who the hell you are."

"Fine. I am Saint Azarus. Six years ago, when you destroyed Saint Dane, his soul was placed into my body."

"So you're like a reincarnation of him?" Bobby asked. A faint memory formed in his mind of the battle in Ibara, the territory of fire and home of Saint Dane…he remembered seeing small yellow eyes looking out from behind Saint Dane's legs….

"Exactly. Saint Dane lives and thrives inside of me. But he's had a change of heart. He's on your side now. We want to help you find the souls of your friends and bring them back to life."

This all made since, but one question was tugging at Bobby. "This is all cool and all, but who is the enemy?" A small grinned appeared on Saint Azarus's face, but quickly disappeared.

"Vo Spader is the enemy." he said. "Haven't you noticed that he's been trying to follow you everywhere you go? It's a good thing that you've shrugged him off. He wants to stop you."  
"Is he a pawn, on is he the main enemy?" Bobby asked. This man was confusing him, but also make sense, in a dark way.

"He is second in command. Remember when he was stuck on Eelong with Gunny? There he met a man by the name of Saint Raux. Raux told him of the powers he would have if he joined him, and Spader agreed to the power. He then killed your friend Gunny."

"Damn it!" Bobby yelled. "He told me that Gunny died from an attack from a Klee! That bastard….." Bobby lowered his head in shame. "To think I trusted him…." Azarus smiled.

"Come with me, Bobby." Azarus said.

"I can't." he said. "I have to talk to someone first, and it can't be you. Move the hell aside, our I will kill you." Azarus laughed.

"Yes, I shall let you go. But be warned, Bobby. The territories have changed in ways you might not want to see. Spader and Saint Raux are very strong. They've already hit six territories. And the destruction of one territory messes up the other territories." It all made since now. Loor's letter told him to watch out for….the pieces of the puzzle now fit together. The letter was instructing him to watch out for _Spader. _

"Since when?" Bobby asked.

"Since now." Saint Azarus said. Azarus turned and faced the flume. "Ibara!" he called. The music began, and the craggy rocks turned into the crystal substance. Saint Azarus turned around and faced Bobby. "Goodbye for now, Pendragon." he called, and disappeared into the flume. When the music stopped, Bobby stepped up to the flume.

"Zadaa!" he yelled. Nothing happened.

"It's not Zadaa anymore, Pendragon." came a too familiar voice.

"You traitor!" Bobby yelled, turning around. He pulled the knife off of his belt, and pointed it at the cold face of Vo Spader.

"What the hell are you talking about, Pendragon?" Spader asked. "I just came here to tell you that I received a message from Patrick of Third Earth. He said that Zadaa is now called 'Dark Zadaa.' That's why the flume isn't reacting when you yell Zadaa."

"You be quiet!" Bobby yelled. "I know that your kindness towards me is just an act! You don't have to lie anymore, you traitor!" Bobby turned towards the flume and yelled.

"Dark Zadaa!" The rocks transformed, and the music started once again. The flume picked Bobby up, and he was on his way to Zadaa. Dark Zadaa.

The flume dropped Bobby off in an unfamiliar place. Everything was dark here. Buildings were covered by shadows, and the sand felt colder than the snow of Denduron. It seemed that now, the Rokador and the Batu had solved there issues, because Bobby saw people of both races chatting freely. I stepped forward, not needing to change clothes to fit the territory. Whispers came from every direction. I had a feeling they were all about me.

"Its Pendragon…" he heard. "he must be here for _her…"_ Bobby walked up to a random person.

"Um, excuse me sir, but do you know where the girl Loor is?" The mans faced became sad.

"Loor is…" he bowed his head in sorrow. "Loor is dead." That hit Bobby hard.

"Dead? BUT I JUST RECEIVED A MESSAGE FROM HER ABOUT A HALF HOUR AGO!"

"Loor's death was just about a half hour ago." The man said. "She was killed by a man wearing a red cloak. A black scarf covered his mouth, and he wore a hood over his head. He had brown hair, and chilling blue eyes.

"You must be mistaken," Hadn't Saint Azarus been wearing clothes like that? He thought back to his encounter with the strange reincarnation of the demon Traveler Saint Dane. Come to think of it…he had been wearing a grey suit, like the one Saint Dane had worn when he first saw Bobby.

"I don't believe I'm mistaken, sir." the man said confidently.

"I'm sorry," Bobby said. "This death is just…messing with my head, you know?" The man nodded, but Bobby knew that the man didn't know and he didn't care at all. "Can you at least tell me where her body is?" Bobby asked.

"That is something I can do." the man said. "Its over there, lying on the ground." Bobby turned in the direction the man's finger was pointing, and saw the body.

"Thank you, sir." Bobby said. He ran off toward his dead friend.

When he arrived at the body, the tears began to fall.

"Damn it, Loor…." he said. "Why'd you have to die on me? We didn't exactly end things on the greatest note…

_Bobby had just won the final battle against Saint Dane. He arrived back at the apartment building, where Loor, Patrick, Aja, Alder, and Serenity, the Traveler from Quillan were watching the final battle against Saint Dane. _

_"Good job, you two!" Everyone except for Loor yelled at Bobby and Spader. Loor walked up to Bobby._

_"Hey Loor!" Bobby said happily. "We won! It's over now!"_

_"It may be over Pendragon, but who knows for how long." Bobby opened his mouth to reply, but Loor clamped it shut. "We're taking this to the other room." Bobby and Loor stepped into a different room. _

_"I could have fought that battle, Pendragon. I felt worthless here watching. You almost died. Your lucky that you caught Saint Dane when you did."_

_"I care too much about you, Loor." Bobby said, placing a hand on her shoulder. ._

_"I don't care, Pendragon!" she yelled, pulling his hand off. "Other Travelers died for the cause of destroying Saint Dane! So why can't I?"_

_"I told you, I care too much about you!"_

_"What about Courtney, Pendragon?" Loor said. "You let her fight, and look where it got you. She's dead now. And how did she die? Oh yes, I believe she died fighting. And she was only an Acolyte, and she even wanted to kill Saint Dane. I'm sick of you, Pendragon. Do not _ever_ come visit me on Zadaa. I will live my life happily without you." Loor stormed out of the room, and back into the party. Bobby stayed behind, thinking about his stupidity._

_"Loor…Courtney…" he said to himself. The only words spoken to Loor after that were Goodbye, and then they all departed back to their home territories. _

"Loor…" he said. "I'm sorry for being a dumbass. I should have let you fight….I shouldn't have let love get in the way." he bowed his head. "I guess you can't answer my questions now."

"Pendragon?" came a familiar voice. "What happened?" It was Loor's old friend Bokka.

"It's Loor, Bokka." Bobby said. "She's dead." Bokka stared at the body.

"CAN'T YOU DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT, PENDRAGON?" he yelled. "YOU'RE A TRAVELER! USE YOUR POWERS!"

"I can't," Bobby replied. "As much as I hate to say it, this is the way it was meant to be."

"IT CAN'T BE THE WAY IT WAS MEANT TO BE!" Bokka screamed. Bobby placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Too bad, but it is." Bobby said.

"Are you Bobby Pendragon?" a man asked. I turned around, to see a kind faced old man.

"Yeah," Bobby replied. "What's it to ya?"

"Your friend Loor is going to be having a funeral. Would you like to stay for it?"

"When will it be?" Bobby asked.

"One week from today." the old man said, scratching his beard. "Accommodations could be made for you to stay. We could get some clothes for you if you pleased."

"Okay," Bobby agreed. "I'll stay."

"Then follow me," the old man said. Bobby followed the man to a tall building. He was lead up six flights of stairs to a bedroom. Inside, a simple wooden bed was in the center, and a small window to look outside. A small dresser was on the other side of the room.

"Clothes will be brought up soon, Pendragon." the old man said, and left the room.

A couple minutes later, there was a knock on the door and a white robe and sandals were placed inside the room. Bobby quickly changed, and stepped outside.

"Seven days in Zadaa…" he said. "What should I do?"

A figure appeared from the flume. His unfamiliar clothes quickly transformed into the clothes of the Batu, and he walked up to a stranger.

"Excuse me, sir, but is Bobby Pendragon anywhere to be found around here?"

"Why yes," the withered man said. "He's staying in that building over there." the man pointed to a tall building. The man walked up the flights of stairs, and saw the room occupied by Bobby Pendragon. He opened the door and stepped inside.

"Bobby Pendragon," he said. "We meet again."


	3. Sea of Quigs!

"Azarus," breathed Bobby. "What do you want with me?" Saint Azarus laughed.

"Didn't I tell you we would meet again, Bobby? Our destinies are entwined now. You agreed to help me."

"You sick lying cheating _bastard!_" Bobby yelled. "I never agreed to anything!"

"You're smarter than I thought, Bobby. I just came to tell you one thing. After your friend Loor's funeral, come to Ibara. There, you will be able to find your friends. Will you come?"

"Yes," Bobby said. "I will come."

"Good," Azarus said. "I will see you then." Azarus left the room.

"What the hell is his problem?" Spader yelled as Bobby disappeared into the flume. "Traitor? What's he talking about? I didn't betray anybody! I've got to get to the bottom of this…."

"Vo Spader," came an unfamiliar voice.

"Yes, mate?" Spader replied.

"My name is Saint Raux. I'm here to help you."

"Help me?" Spader said, puzzled. "With what?"

"Walk with me, Spader," the man said as a train rolled through the abandoned train station. The two walked up the stairs and out into the city. Spader took a closer look at the man he was walking with. He was tall, wearing a blood red hooded cloak. A black scarf was tied around his neck, muffling his words and covering his mouth. The red hood covered his brown hair that stuck out in odd places, and oddly familiar cold blue eyes stared at him from under the cloak. Under the cloak he wore black pants, and black shoes. He also wore black shoes. He had an odd resemblance to Edward Elric of Fullmetal Alchemist, except a little scarier.

"Spader," Raux said. "Your friend, Bobby Pendragon is in danger. Saint Dane is back, and he is aware of Bobby's mental state. He's taking advantage of it. He's getting Bobby on his side. Saint Dane is using his usual trickery to get Bobby on his side."

"We need to stop him," Spader said. Raux nodded. "I just have one question, mate. Who are you? I mean how can you be a 'Saint'? I mean Saint Dane is evil, and your Saint Raux…explain."

"Of course," Raux said. "The Saints are an elite group of people from the territory of Ibara. We get together, and solve problems of Halla. Saint Dane was once a normal Saint, but turned evil after the death of a girl name Leeana. The two were engaged to be married, but Leeana died in a tragic accident. After that, Saint Dane turned against everyone and set out to destroy Halla, since Halla had betrayed him."

"So you're a Traveler?" Spader asked.

"Technically, yes, but no." Raux replied. "I never helped destroy Saint Dane. But now maybe that can all change. But we need to find Bobby fast, before Saint Dane does. Do you have any idea where he could be, Spader?"

"Yes," Spader said, remembering all the nasty things Bobby had said to him. "I don't want to help him. He believes that I'm the traitor."

"You need to help him, Spader. He's your closest friend. His life is depending on you."

"Fine," Spader said. "He's on Zadaa, visiting Loor." The two turned the corner back to the abandoned subway station. They walked down the stairs, and as soon as they got to the bottom, they heard a strange noise. A noise that sounded like hungry creatures looking for food.

"What the hell is that?" Spader said.

"I dunno." Raux said. "Let's check it out!" He bent forward and pulled the wood off of the entrance.

What the two of them saw changed their lives forever.

Standing before them were millions of quigs. Their evil yellow eyes glowed in the darkness, and showed the four sharp spikes coming out of their backs.

"Oh my God," Saint Raux said.

"Quigs," Spader said.

_"Lock the doors, Spader!"_

_"Oy, Pendragon what happened on your walk?"_

_"Quigs, Spader, Quigs." _

Once the quigs set eyes on the prey, they began to lunge.

"Spader, go!" Raux said as he was mobbed by quigs. "Go on without me!"

"He wasn't lying…." Spader said, in a deep daze. "He was telling the truth…but what made him change his attitude like that? And is the Travelers journey over yet?"

"SPADER!" Raux called. "Get to Zadaa! Find Bobby! Tell him the story!"

"Raux!" Spader said. He ran over to his friend, and started pulling the quigs off. As they flew, a couple of quigs started to bite onto Spader's legs.

"Ahh!" he cried as blood stained his tan pants from the small punctures. He continued to throw the quigs off of his friend. "I'll help you, Raux." he said.

"Die, fiends!" came a loud voice, followed by several gunshots.

"Spader," Saint Raux said. "What's going on?"

"Not sure, Raux." Spader replied, frantically trying to pull quigs off of him and watch the stranger at the same time. Soon came a few more gunshots, and with a blast of blood, the quigs were off of Raux's body and Spader's legs. There were still quigs left. There were a few louder gunshots, and the subway station was full of the smell of blood, but free of quigs.

"Damn, there were a ton of those things!" came the same voice from earlier. Spader and Raux turned to see a man wearing a torn and tattered red cape and black clothes underneath. He had long black hair and had a red headband on his forehead. He had cold blue eyes and about a thousand guns underneath his cape.

"Who are you?" Raux asked.

"I'm the gun master Cid. Would you care to explain what the hell those creatures were?"

"Those were quigs," Spader answered. "Creatures sent by a demon named Saint Dane to distract the…." Raux clamped his hand to Spader's mouth.

"Excuse us," Raux said. He pulled Spader over to the corner of the subway station. "Are you STUPID?" he yelled as quietly as he could without whispering.

"What'd I do?" Spader said.

"Were you planning on telling him the whole story of the Travelers?" Raux asked.

"Oh, yeah…..sorry, Raux."

"Well we're gonna have to tell him the whole story now. Unless you want to try Traveler persuasion…"

"Lets tell him. I think he deserves to be told. After all, he saved our butts from those quigs."

"Fine," Raux agreed. "Let's tell him."

Sorry it's so short! Sorry that there was so much talking….I promise that next time there will be suspense, and violence and a plot twist! ….I think. Not sure yet, but plan on a plot twist.

I will not post the next part until I have at least 5 reviews. I don't care if they're anonymous or criticize or anything so yeah. More of Bobby's story next chapter!


	4. Snake Bite!

**Ok, so I lied. I'm updating without five reviews. So shoot me. I'm sure your looking for an update, no? Yeah. Well, here is more of Bobby's story…**

Four days had passed since Saint Azarus had visited Zadaa to tell Bobby Pendragon to meet him on the territory of Ibara after his friend Loor's funeral. Ever since the meeting with Azarus, Bobby had been wandering Zadaa. And something had been nagging at him since the day he got to Zadaa. How did Bokka show up? Hadn't he died on the battle for Zadaa all those years ago, when Loor and him had been good friends….even a little in love?

Yeah, that had happened. If he had been resurrected, then could he resurrect Loor?

"Bobby!" came a familiar voice. Bobby's heart skipped a beat at the familiarness.

"Loor?" he whipped around, but it wasn't her. It was Saangi, Loor's younger sister.

"Bobby! It's been a long time!" she said, happily.

"Yeah," he said. "Long time."

"What's the matter?" she asked, concerned.

"Loor," I replied. "I just can't believe that she's…..dead."

"Yeah, I'm still tryin to believe she's gone too. It's hard to believe. Hey, you wanna go walking with me, Pendragon?" she asked.

"To where?" he asked.

"It's a secret," Saangi said with a wink.

"Okay," Bobby agreed. "I'll go with you."

Bobby followed his friends sister through the town.

"Hey, Saangi?" he called, since the Batu girl was far ahead of him. She turned back in Bobby's direction.

"Yeah?" she said, with a puzzled look on her face.

"Do you still have my Batu clothes from when I last visited? I kinda wanna wear them to honor Loor at her funeral."

"Nope. Got rid of them as soon as you left." she said. "But I can get you some new ones if you like."

"Could you?" Bobby asked, catching up to his friend. He gave Saangi a good look over. He had never realized how much Saangi looked like her sister. Actually, the only difference now was the girls eyes. Saangi now looked exactly like Loor had before she died.

_Loor…_The thought of the girl appeared in his mind. A tear fell from Bobby's face.

"Bobby?" Saangi said. "It's Loor isn't it?" Bobby nodded. He wanted his friend back. He missed her too much…

_Courtney…_The thought of his other friend made him completely stop where he was. Bobby stared around Dark Zadaa for a moment or two, and reached around in his pockets trying to find what he was looking for. He pulled out a folded piece of white paper.

_Bobby,_ it read in the beautiful handwriting of Courtney. _I love you. Don't ever forget that. I will love you until the day I die. Love, Courtney._

Bobby had found this note after he and Spader had destroyed Saint Dane on Second Earth. That was the last he had ever talked to Courtney, and probably would be the last time unless….

_"Meet with me on Ibara after your friend Loor's funeral."_

Saint Azarus. He could surely help Bobby with everything. Soon, Courtney, Loor, and Mark would all be back in his life and it would all be because of Saint Azarus.

"Bobby," came the voice of Saangi. "It'll be okay. I'm sure Loor is happy now. Saint Dane is dead, so she has nothing to worry about, right?"

"Right," Bobby said. He felt like he needed to tell Saangi the truth. Right now, Saangi was his only friend. Everyone else had either not kept in touch, or betrayed him.

"Listen, Bobby," Saangi said. "I uh….kinda fell in love with you six years ago. Do you think that uh….you can love me back?"

"Yes," Bobby said, picking himself up off of the ground. "Yes I can." he leaned forward, and placed a small kiss on the young girls lips.

"Follow me!" Saangi said, excitedly. She ran off through the sand, and Bobby followed just as fast. After about an hour of running with Saangi at Bobby's side, they arrived at a place Bobby had been having nightmares about for the last six years:

The training Mooraj training camp.

"I'm sorry, Pendragon." she said. "I know you didn't exactly have the most fun here, but I kind of can feel Loor's presence here. The two of us used to come here a lot and train." The heat here was extremely intense, but after all those weeks….or months of training, Bobby was pretty much immune to it.

"Yeah," Bobby said. Saangi lead the way to the small hut they had stayed in all those years ago. Saangi stepped up to the door, and opened it with a loud _CREEEAK! _The Traveler and acolyte stepped inside, revealing the cramped beds. Bobby sat down on one of them and put his face in his hands.

"Bobby?" Saangi said with a puzzled expression on her face. She sat down next to him and placed her arm around his shoulders.

"She still hates me, Saangi." he said in a soft voice.

"Who hates you?"

"Loor," Bobby said. "She was pissed at me cause I cared about her too much to let her fight against Saint Dane in the final battle six years ago." Saangi began to laugh.

"She's over that by now, Pendragon! Didn't you read the letter she sent to you through the Traveler ring?"

"I read the note, but it was burned off at the end."

"Oh?" Saangi said, truly surprised at Bobby's answer. "That's strange. I remember it saying 'Bobby, I'm sorry for getting mad at you after the final battle. I'm not sure what will happen to me, with the quigs coming back and all, so I'll tell you this now. I love you. --Loor."

"She's not mad at me!" Bobby said, jumping up with joy. "Yes!" Saangi laughed.

"Glad I could make you feel better, Bobby!" Saangi said, a humongous smile on her face. Bobby found himself grinning. Saangi was so beautiful….he would love her forever. Bobby's Traveler ring suddenly began to twitch.

"Bobby, your ring!" Saangi said. Bobby quickly pulled the ring off his finger and threw it to the ground. The enchanting music began, and the ring became bigger and bigger. A humongous hole appeared, and something unusual fell out. "What is that?" Saangi asked. It looked to be a burst of flame. Bobby walked over to it cautiously and stared down at it. He confirmed that it was a flame-sheet from Ibara, and picked it up. The object burst into flames as soon as Bobby touched it, and his hand was engulfed in flames.

"Bobby!" Saangi cried, and jumped over, finding her hand inside the flame as well.

_Bobby,_ came a voice. _Meet me at the tower of Flames as soon as your friends funeral is over. _

"Who was that from?" Saangi asked. The jig was up. Bobby had to tell Saangi about Saint Azarus. After all, he trusted her with his life.

"His name is Saint Azarus." Bobby began to explain. "After I got Loor's message, I decided to go visit her on Zadaa. When I got to the Second Earth flume, a man came out of the flume. His name was Saint Azarus. He claimed to be the reincarnation of Saint Dane. He told me if I met him on Ibara after Loor's funeral, he could help me bring Courtney back to life."

"Oh…" Saangi said. "So I'm guessing that means you'll be leaving here right after the funeral?"

"Yes," Bobby said sadly. "But I'm hoping that you would come with me. I don't want to go through this alone." A grin formed on Saangi's face.

"I'll go," she said. "I love you, Bobby. And if you trust this guy, then so do I." Bobby smiled.

"Thanks, Saangi. I love you too." They bent closer as if to kiss…

_Hissss! _A quig snake popped up from the ground.

"What the hell?" Bobby yelled. "The quigs here died out!" Bobby then rememberd the quigs on Second Earth, and stared at the snake. As Bobby had predicted, humongous spikes ran down the quig snake's back.

"Kill it, Bobby!" Saangi cried, jumping up on the bed. Bobby pulled the knife off of his belt and noticed a small crack.

"Damn it, a crack…dunno how well I'll kill it with this…" Bobby ran towards the snake, and stared at the yellow eyes. They looked…darker…stronger than before. He ran towards the quig…and it jumped up onto its arms and bit tightly. Bobby clenched his teeth and walked backwards.

"Get…the…hell….off…me!" he yelled angrily. Blood was appearing rapidly as the snake bit harder and harder into Bobby's arm.

"Bobby!" Saangi yelled.

"I'll…be okay," he grunted his reply quickly and passed his knife to his other hand. He grasped the knife tightly and lifted it up, which took a great effort because of the massive pain from the snake bite. Beads of sweat fell from Bobby's face as the quig snake bit harder and harder into Bobby's arm. The blood was falling rapidly, and Bobby continued to clench his teeth, tighter and tighter by the second. He finally managed to get the knife over his head, and he quickly swung it down with all the force he could muster up with the quig snake biting him. Bobby's knife landed directly in the head of the snake. Its eyes went crossed eyed, and purple blood fell from the cut, staining the blade of Bobby's knife.

The snake disappeared with a burst of smoke, and Bobby's arm was left bleeding from two extremely deep punctures from a quig.

"Bobby, are you okay?" Saangi asked.

"Yeah," he replied. "I'm fine, but….damn, that hurt!" Bobby managed to smile weakly at his girlfriend.

"We need to get you back into the town," she said. "C'mon. Can you walk?" Bobby tried to stand, and found that he could.

Bobby and Saangi walked out of the training camp.

"Here, lets make a bandage." she said, tearing off the right sleeve of Bobby's shirt. She wrapped the sleeve around the punctures and fasted it tightly to Bobby's arm. The blood, which was still leaking, instantly stained the shirt sleeve. "You should be fine until we get into town," Saangi said.

"Thanks, Saangi." Bobby said. He suddenly became extremely dizzy and the world began to spin. "Saangi, can we stop for a few minutes?" he asked.

"Sure," she said.

Bobby sat down on the ground, expecting the dizziness to disappear. Of course, it didn't.

_What's happening to me? _

Those were Bobby's last thoughts before his entire vision went pitch black.

**There. 1757 words. Happy? You should be. Yeah, I've decided not to put how many reviews I want, cause that's just not cool. I would update this thing even if I got no reviews. So now, I'm going to take the time to give a shout out to the people that have reviewed for me. **

**Thank you to: Shadowlover101. You are the only fan of my story, and I give u props for that. gives Shadowlover101 a cookie next time is Loor's funeral, and the thing you've been waiting not so long for: The meeting on Ibara with Saint Azarus! Until next time! **

**IdiotAmerica56 **


	5. Old news, New News

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Pendragon books. But I wish I did….**

"He needs to wake up soon," That was the first voice that Bobby Pendragon heard as he woke up. He kept his eyes closed, wanting to here more. He wanted to know what the hell had just happened. He remembered sitting on the ground on the journey back from the hell hole called the Mooraj training camp. He had been bitten by a quig snake there.

Bobby Pendragon opened his eyes.

"Bobby!" Saangi jumped up and down. "You're awake!" Bobby managed to smile weakly at the only girl he loved.

"What happened to me?" he asked in a raspy voice. A withered hand reached over and handed him a cup.

"Drink." came an old voice. Bobby turned his head to see an old man. He had white hair and fierce eyes, but a kind expression on his face.

"That's Maaraq. He's the village doctor, Bobby." Bobby took a sip of water from the cup. It tasted funny in his mouth, but he finished the cup off. Bobby cleared his throat loudly, and spoke again.

"What happened to me?" he asked.

"That qu….snake injected poison into you, Bobby." Saangi explained. "Your okay now, but you could have died." Bobby nodded to show that he understood. He then sat up in the bed. And a sudden thought shot through his head.

"How long have I been asleep?" he asked frantically.

"Four days," Saangi said.

Bobby lowered his head. "I missed Loor's funeral." he said sadly.

"No you didn't, Pendragon." Saangi said. "Its tonight at midnight. You didn't miss anything." Saangi smiled at him. Bobby smiled back.

"What time is it now?" he asked.

"About 11:30 PM." Bobby stared out the window. Many fires were lit, and shadows of people preparing for the funeral were cast around the wall of the hut. Saangi reached over and handed Bobby a pair of white Batu warrior clothes.

"Everyone is wearing this in honor of Loor." Saangi explained. She allowed Bobby to change, and Bobby allowed her to change. Once they were ready, the joined hands and stepped outside, into the area where the funeral was to take place.

"Okay, so those were quigs," said Cid. "And they were sent by a demon….Traveler named Saint Dane to distract the…Travelers from his mission to destroy the ten….territories?" Raux and Spader had just finished explaining to this guy named Cid about the territories, Saint Dane, and the Travelers.

"This is hopeless!" Raux whispered to Spader.

"I think he's got it now," Spader whispered back. Spader turned to Cid, who was looking at them to see if his answers were right. "Correct." Spader said. "Now, we have to go and find my friend Bobby Pendragon."

"Is he a….Traveler?" Spader nodded.

"Do you think that it's okay to take him through the flume? I mean, he's not a Traveler or an acolyte…"

"We can take him," Saint Raux said. "Besides, he's helpful. Now, where do you think Bobby would be by now?"

"Let's check Zadaa first." Spader said. "His visit with Loor is probably taking more time that he thought it would."

"Good thinking," Raux said. "C'mon, Cid!" he yelled, and Cid came by his side. "Take my hand, Cid. Please take note that I am not homosexual, and not attracted to you in any physical way." Cid dropped his head in disappointment. "I just need you to hold my hand because you are not a Traveler or an Acolyte. Therefore, you would not go anywhere in the flumes." Cid nodded, but it was clear by his body language that he was still disappointed about what Raux had said.

Spader walked up to the flume. "I hope nothing goes wrong here," he said. The flume suddenly began to activate.

"What the heck?" Saint Raux said as the beautiful music began. The person finally arrived. She had long, black hair, and wore heavy mascara around her familiar eyes.

"Who are you?" Spader asked.

"It's me, Serenity, you idiot." she said. "Quillan's gone to hell. Wouldn't let me out. Had to dress up." she pulled off the black wig, revealing her long brown hair that Spader had fallen in love with six years ago. Serenity rubbed the mascara off, and Spader gawked at her beauty. Unfortunately for him, Serenity had fallen for Bobby instead. (A/N: Everybody's falling in love with Bobby! .) Luckily, Bobby didn't return Serenity's feelings for him, so Spader still had a chance!

"We were just on our way to search for Bobby." Spader explained to Serenity.

"Figured that one." Serenity said.

"How?" Spader said.

"Didn't you know?" Serenity said. "Loor died. She was killed by the guy that is brining Quillan down to hell." Spader bowed his head in respect.

"To Zadaa." he said. The two Travelers, one Saint, and one human walked up to the flumes.

"Zadaa!" Serenity yelled. The music swiftly carried the beautiful girl through the flumes to the home territory of Loor. Spader was next. He walked up, and faced the tunnel that seemed to go on into infinity.

"Zadaa!" he called, and the flumes swiftly carried him away into Zadaa.

Saint Raux joined hands with Cid. "Ready?" he asked the gun master.

"Yeah," Cid replied, happy to be holding Raux's hand. (A/N: Yucky!)

"Zadaa!" Raux cried. The flume picked up both him and Cid, and he was carried down the crystal tunnels.

The worst happened as they left.

As the flume picked up the two men, a soft rumble filled the small room hidden in the subway station. The crystal clear walls of the flume turned back to the rock form, now that the Travelers were on their way to their destination.

The rumble became louder, and louder, and soon, the whole room was shaking as if an earthquake was going on. Rocks began to fall from the walls of the flume, and the calming music that played when travel began, played. This time however, the music was hard, evil, cold. The rocks completely covered the entrance to the flume. Nobody would be going anywhere now.

Saint Azarus appeared with a loud popping noise.

"Dammit. The flume wasn't destroyed completely. Guess I'll have to work a little harder." He pulled out a book of matches. He lit one match, and threw it through a small hole in the rocks. The match landed on the floor of the flume, and set it completely on fire.

The flume to Second Earth was now completely destroyed.

**A/N Next time comes Loor's funeral, I swear it! I thought that I could maybe fit it in this chapter, but I guess that people like short chapters.**

**Now comes time to thank my reviewers. I have….3 now! Thank you to: Shadowlover101, Inu.Rox, and believer07747. I shall now reward you with brownies. (Leaves a plate of brownies.) So…keep reading and reviewing, and I will keep updating. After the next chapter, I swear on my Pendragon fan fiction that it will be Bobby's trip to Ibara. I swear. **


	6. Funeral For A Friend

A/N: Sorry it took so long……..I started making xanga layouts and all that junk, and I'm starting to write a new book….I'll probably post it on my xanga website Storyteller56.

Bobby and Saangi walked out of the door hand in hand. A trail, lit by bright torches lined the way to the spot where Loor was to be buried. Saangi and Bobby appeared on that trail, walking up to the front row. They would be Loor's family, since her mother had died back on Denduron about eight years ago.

_Seems like it was yesterday when Loor treated me like I was the worst Traveler in the world…_ Bobby thought. _And then…I became the lead Traveler, and she fell in love with me…_ _And _All the memories of Loor floated into Bobby's head as teardrops fell down his face and the funeral began.

A sad song was being played on the alter as six people brought Loor's casket up the aisle. Many people began to cry and dab their eyes with the Zadaa version of handkerchiefs.

The six people placed the casket on the alter, and walked to their seats.

"We are here today to honor the soul of Loor. She helped us six years ago with the incident of the rivers of Zadaa, and we did nothing in return for her," said an old man who stood behind a wood podium and was yelling at the top of his lungs since Zadaa didn't have microphones. "Loor was a great person, and we will all miss her."

"This is so sad." Bobby said to Saangi. "They know nothing about Loor."

"Bobby, leave it be. They can't know about the Travelers." Bobby clutched Saangi's hand tighter in frustration.

"Damn it, they have to!" Bobby practically screamed. Saangi could tell that anger of Loor's death was finally hitting him. Hard.

"Does anyone have any words to say about Loor?" the old man asked. Bobby stood up, but Saangi pulled him down.

"We can't tell them!" she said. "It's too dangerous. Bobby, you can't let this get to you that much. This was the way it was meant to be. Saint Azarus will help us. Don't worry."

"Azarus…." Bobby said. He fell into a daze.

An hour later, the funeral ended. Six people picked up the casket, and walked down the aisle. Loor's face stared at Bobby's face, and a tear fell.

"It's okay, Bobby." Saangi said.

"I've caused so many deaths," Bobby said in reply. "So many deaths…."

"Loor's death wasn't your fault, Bobby!" Saangi said. "Don't even think about blaming yourself for that!"

"Maybe Loor's death wasn't my fault, but Courtney's death was. I didn't even try to save her." Saangi placed her hand on Bobby's shoulder.

"It's okay, Bobby." she said.

Loor's body was placed in the ground on the outskirts of town. A cross was placed over her grave, and Bobby placed a Dark Zadaa flower over the cross.

"Goodbye, Loor." Saangi said.

"Loor…" Bobby said. "I'm sorry. Thank you for forgiving me."

"Now," Saangi said. "To Ibara."

Bobby and Saangi walked to the flume. They faced it together.

"Let's do this." Bobby said. He joined hands with Saangi. "Ibara!" he called, and the flume activated.

Spader

(A/N This idea actually came from a review about a mistake that I made. So thank you to Believer07747 for this idea!)

The flume ride to Zadaa was long and hard, which was surprising for a flume ride. Usually, the flume rides were peaceful and calming. The flume rides were usually the only calming thing in the mission of a Traveler. Spader wondered if the other Travelers were having the same problem he was. Finally, the flume ride ended, and Spader was standing in a room of massive empty space.

"What the hell?" Serenity said. "What is this place?" Spader walked up beside the girl.

"I don't know," he said in reply to her question, even thought Serenity hadn't asked him.

"Who asked you, Spader?" she said, as if reading his thoughts. It was apparent that Serenity did not have the same feelings for Spader that Spader did for her.

"I know where we are," Raux said.

"Where?" Spader and Serenity simultaneously.

"Zadaa." Raux replied simply. "Saint Dane destroyed Zadaa, and it became Dark Zadaa. Remember?"

"Oh yeah," Spader said.

"Dark Zadaa?" Serenity yelled. "The hell's up with that?"

"Dark Zadaa is the darker version of Zadaa. Everyone who lived on Zadaa when Saint Dane destroyed it now lives on Dark Zadaa, which obviously is a better place than here."

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh," Serenity said for a long time. "I gotcha." she smiled, a smile that Spader loved so much he started to drool.

"Serenity…." he said in a lovesick voice.

"Oh, shut up, you loser." Serenity said with a slap to Spader's cheek.

"A slap from….Serenity…." Spader said.

"Get over it, Spader." Raux said. "We have work to do." Raux slapped Spader on the same cheek, and he became focused.

"For now, lets go back to Second Earth," Spader said. "I forgot my bathrobe."

"Well there's a necessity." Raux said sarcastically. "I guess we can go back though," he said. "Since we're not anywhere important." The group walked back to the flume, noticing that Cid was being completely quiet. "What's the matter, Cid?" Raux asked.

"It's so…amazing." he said. "Traveling by these flumes…"

"Second Earth!" Spader called. Nothing happened. "Second Earth!" he called again. "What the hell is going on?"

"I'm not sure," Serenity said. "Wait a minute…is that guy a Traveler?" she pointed to Cid, who was picking his nose. He immediately stopped, and paid attention to the group.

"No, he isn't a Traveler." Raux replied.

"Then I know what happened." Serenity said. "The flume was destroyed since someone who wasn't a Traveler or acolyte traveled through the flume. Therefore, there is now no flume to Second Earth."

"Then how are we supposed to get home?" Spader asked.

"Don't ask me!" Serenity said. "My knowledge is limited you know."

"Dammit!" Raux yelled. "Now I'll never see the conclusion of my soap opera!" Serenity put her face in her hands.

"You guys are so weird." she said.

A sudden feeling suddenly surged through the Travelers bodies.

"What was that?" Spader asked.

"I dunno," Serenity said. "But I think that the lead Traveler has just met up with Saint Dane."

**A/N: So its kinda short. And I'm sorry that it took a while. I've been a little busy…ok so really busy. Swim team started again, but homework is lessening so its all good. To my new beta reader: your beta reader duties will begin next chapter. I figured that I needed to get this update up. Now to thank my reviewers: Shadowlover101, Inu.Rox, believer07747, and my new reviewer PotatoPuff. (leaves ummmm assorted baked goods.) Next time is Ibara…dun dun DUNNNNN and I'm sorry if Loor's funeral was bad…but maybe you guys will like it. Time will tell. R&R! **


	7. Arrival On Ibara

**Ok. So if you didn't know, the story of Spader and Bobby happen at the same time. So at the end of the last chapter, when Serenity said "I think that the lead Traveler has just met up with Saint Dane," that happened at the same time as events that happen in this chapter. Ok, so maybe I'm confusing you guys, 'cause I just kinda confused myself. But you'll understand when you read it…I hope.**

A couple of minutes later, Bobby and Saangi landed on a craggy rock surface. Amazingly hot heat hit the couple, and Bobby winced. It appeared that the two of them were standing on the bottom of a steep cliff. There was a path up, and another path down. Down, was a humongous city. Up the cliff was a humongous tower. A flame-sheet was lying on the ground. Bobby bent down to pick it up. As soon as it touched Bobby's flesh, the flame-paper burst into flames and the message was delivered into Bobby's brain.

_Pendragon,_

_Welcome to Ibara. You can meet me at the Tower of Flames. You might meet a few hardships on the way. If you do meet hardships, I have sent two of my assistants to meet you halfway. You must deal with the rest of the hardships on your own. Looking forward for your arrival, and good luck!_

_Saint Azarus _

The flames disappeared from Bobby's hand, and Saangi stepped closer.

"What did it say?" she asked.

"It said to go up to that tower." Bobby pointed to the castle on top of the cliff. "That's where we gotta go. The Tower of Flames." Saangi nodded, and stared up at the tower.

"Let's go," she said softly. "Maybe…you should get this done quickly, Bobby."

"I have no clue how long this will take," Bobby said, worried about how Saangi was acting. He started up the stone path, and Saangi followed.

The path was narrow and steep. Cracks were everywhere. Bobby watched his step as chunks of rock fell off the ledge and into the lava below. Saangi started to shake beside Bobby.

"It's ok, Saangi." he said calmingly. Saangi still seemed cautious, but more relaxed than before. They continued to walk up the path, and Bobby heard a low growl from the right. Bobby turned, and saw a doglike creature growling at him, extremely long teeth bared. Four long spikes lined the back of the creature, and Bobby stepped backwards. The quig came closer, and Bobby stepped back.

Bobby checked his belt for the dagger, and realized that he didn't have his Second Earth clothes on anymore, and his dagger was on his Second Earth belt.

_Damn it! _He thought. The quig was approaching faster…The quig jumped into the air and lunged at Saangi.

"Saangi!" Bobby yelled, and lunged for the girl. He reached out his hand to catch the quig, but missed. "Dammit!" he yelled as the quig flew closer and closer to Saangi.

Bobby raised himself off the ground and ran towards Saangi as the quig hit her skin. It bit hard into her shoulder, and she yelled loudly in pain.

"Bobby!" she cried. "Get this thing off me!" the flames were starting to reach Saangi's skin. Bobby continued to run towards the girl, as the flames started to burn her skin.

Bobby reached Saangi, and pulled the quig off her arm instantly. The quig snarled, and dropped from Bobby's hands. It shuffled away back to where it came from.

"Saangi, are you alright?" Bobby said. Saangi's face was red, and blood was pouring from the small punctures on her shoulder.

"What the hell just happened here?" came a voice. Bobby was hoping that it was the assistant Saint Azarus had sent. But it was far from that.

A man stood in front of the pathway. He was about the same height as Bobby. He was thin, and extremely frail. His skin was pale white, and wispy brown hair was on the top of his head, revealing his scalp. In his pale hands was a small dagger, that was pointed at Bobby.

"Why are you here?" the man asked. His voice was sad, and like a child's. Bobby then noticed his eyes. They were pure white. No pupil. "Get out of here," the creature said.

"What the hell are you?" Bobby screamed. Is this what all the inhabitants of Ibara were like?

"They call me Yara." the creature said.

"You're a zombie…aren't you?" Bobby said.

"Bobby…." from beside him, Saangi had fallen to the ground. Ever since the arrival of this…thing, Bobby had forgotten about Saangi being hurt.

"Food…" the creature said, stepping closer to the fallen Saangi's body.

"Back away, zombie freak!" Bobby yelled. "Stay the hell away from her!" Bobby quickly bent down and picked up Saangi's body. The zombie came closer.

"Put her down…" he said, in the chilling voice that was different from before. "Or else I will kill you, right here and now."

"Never," Bobby spat. "I won't let you lay a finger on either of us." The zombie came closer and closer, the knife pointed at Bobby's chest. Zombie-man arrived at Bobby, and the knife met Bobby's flesh. The blood started to drip from the wound.

"I'm not afraid to kill." he whispered. He raised his arm up into the air, the now bloodstained dagger in his hand. Zombie-man suddenly fell to the ground, and blood poured from his back.

"What the hell?" Bobby said.

"Have no fear, Pendragon." said a voice. Two figures appeared out of the shadows. One familiar, one not so familiar. A man, wearing a black cloak, was standing next to Bokka.

"Bokka?" Bobby said. From his arms, Saangi moaned and spoke.

"Bokka….you….died." Then it hit Bobby. Bokka had died. What was going on here? Saangi closed her mouth, and went back to sleep. It appeared that she had a fever.

"What the hell, Bokka." Bobby said. "You can't come back to life." Bokka smiled, and suddenly began to transform. He now also wore an identical black cloak.

"You are good, Robert Pendragon." Bokka said. "I am only a servant of Saint Azarus. They call me Saint Xarax."

"And I am Saint Yuri," the other one said. Bobby hadn't noticed she was girl before. The girl had long, black hair and cold eyes. A sword was strapped to her belt, as with Xarax.

"That's cool and all, but Saangi here is sick. I need you guys to heal her."

"Can't do that, Pendragon." Yuri said. "Only Azarus do that."

"Then take me to him. Now. Azarus said in his message that you were her to guide me. So stop being a dumbass, and get me to the Tower of Flames." Yuri's face turned bright red, and she curled her fingers into a fist.

"Fine," Xarax said. "We'll take you to the Tower. You're sure as hell lucky that Azarus told us to do your bidding, Pendragon. Otherwise, I'd leave your friend to die."

"As would I." Yuri said. The two raised up their hands, and a humongous blast of white light appeared, and we were suddenly inside a spacious room, that looked to be an entrance hall.

"Bobby Pendragon." came a voice from all around me, and through a double doorway that was up the double staircase, appeared Saint Azarus. Or that's what Bobby thought at least. He wore a red, hooded cloak. A scarf covered his mouth, and his hair was brown, which was different from the gray of Saint Azarus's hair as it had been in the subway station.

"Azarus." Bobby glared at the demon.

Azarus snapped his fingers, and a new person wearing an identical black cloak to Yuri and Xarax appeared.  
"Tiie, take the girl and cure her. She is very important." The soldier nodded, and took the body away from Bobby. As soon as Tiie was gone, Azarus got serious. "I never said you could bring the girl, Pendragon." he said with a glare.

"She stays." Bobby shot back. "Or else I leave. Take your pick."

"Fine," Azarus said, letting up. "She'll stay. But I'm not very happy about this." He began to proceed down the stairs.

"Come with me, Pendragon. It's time your training began." Azarus slapped Bobby on the back, sending a jolt of energy to every Traveler, showing that Bobby Pendragon, the lead Traveler, had arrived on Ibara.

:Spader:

"It doesn't necessarily mean that Bobby joined Saint Dane." Cid said, defending Bobby.

"I'm pretty sure it doesn't either." Raux said. "I'm thinking that it's a sign that the time _when _Bobby joins up with Saint Dane is approaching quickly."

"Yeah," Serenity said. "I think your right."

"Yeah, take his side for everything!" Spader yelled playfully to Serenity. "But yeah, I agree too. I think Bobby wouldn't just join up with Saint Dane like _that_." he snapped his fingers as he said the word 'that.'

"For now, I say we go to Quillan." Serenity said. "We can train. We've all been outta the game for six years. Do you think that any of us are really ready to fight Saint Dane, right here and now?" Everyone shook their heads. "Exactly. Now let's all go to Quillan. We can train, and have a good time. I think that we'll know when something new happens with Bobby."

The group walked back to the flume.

"Quillan!" they all screamed, and the flume rides began.

( . ) **That's right, your jealous of my awesome not-so-Kirby-Kirby**

The group arrived on Quillan, and to their surprise they found the flume was not destroyed to Zadaa.

"Strange," Serenity said. They stood in a grassy meadow of blue Quillan grass. A small cottage was to the left, and a castle where Serenity lived was to the right. They went to the castle. They opened the doors with handles shaped like clown noses, and walked inside the oddly colored castle. They walked up a flight of automatic moving stairs, and went into a long hallway.

"Here's your room, Cid." Serenity said, pointing to the first door on the left which was painted hot pink. The next room belonged to Raux. The doors, which changed colors to show your mood, was a mix of the colors red, and black.

"Hobey, Raux, what's up with your door?" Spader said.

"I…don't…know…." he replied. He opened the door to his room and locked the door.

"That was weird." Serenity said. "Moving on, Spader here's your room." The door was completely red. Serenity slapped her forehead.

"Spader, you lovesick loser!" she cried. "Well, its about time I hit the sack." she said, raising her arms over her head and yawning loudly.

"Goodnight." Cid said to Serenity, and stepped inside his room.

"Goodnight, Spader." Serenity said.

"'Night," he replied as Serenity walked out of the hall and to her room, since she was the princess of Quillan.

:Raux:

:Hours Later:

Raux awoke in a cold sweat. He found himself breathing heavily, and a war of emotions was raging through his head.

"What…the hell is going on?" he said as beads of sweat dripped from his forehead. He looked over at the door. Jet black. Raux got out of bed, his forehead raging with fever. A flame note from his home territory of Ibara was lying on the ground. Raux bent down and picked it up. The flames engulfed his hand, and the message began.

_Come to me, Raux _

The message ended. The flames didn't. They began to grow, wrapping themselves around Raux's entire body. He didn't mind the pain at first, but soon it began. Raux managed to open his mouth to scream, but no sound came out as the pain of 1000 needles in each arm shot through his body.

After a while, the flames disappeared, leaving Raux in a black hooded cloak.

"I know where I have to go," he said, and left the room, not noticing what he had done.

. **Be jealous of my smiley face **

Raux arrived on Ibara.

"Home," he said. "I'm…home." he smiled weakly, and began to climb the cliff to get to the Tower of Flames. The trip was long, and the whole time, Raux thought of his family. How were they doing? Did his father finally win any money? Those thoughts distracted him, and Raux turned around. He needed to see his family. He stepped into town, and smiled. This is where he had grown up. Dropping assorted items, and sometimes people, off of the cliffs…those were the good old days. But those days had passed. Now Raux had to help the Travelers in the mission to defeat Saint Dane.

"Not another one," said a voice.

"They already sent one of those devils!" said another.

"And look what it's done for us!" said one last voice. Raux looked around. The town was in ruins.

"What the hell is going on here?" he said softly.

"You should know!" said the villagers. "That horrible Saint Azarus sent you!"

"Azarus…" A figure appeared from the flames of a newly destroyed building. It wore an identical cloak to Raux's, except with the hood up. On the hood were glowing letters that Raux couldn't read. The figure stepped closer, and dropped its hood. The face under it was familiar. Too familiar.

"Rose," Raux breathed. "How the hell can you work for that bitch Azarus?"

"How can I not?" she replied coldly. "He is the way to go, Raux. He's setting the territories straight."

"Straight?" Raux screamed. "More like destroying them!"

"Really?" Rose replied, brushing her pink hair out of her eyes. "Then why are you wearing his uniform?" Rose laughed at Raux's amazement. "Come with me. I'll show you the way." She held up her palm, and there was a blast of white light. They were suddenly inside the Tower of Flames. Saint Azarus appeared, wearing the same clothes he had when he had met Spader in the flume of Second Earth.

"Good work, Rose." Azarus said, acknowledging Raux's presence. "I trust the village is destroyed?" Rose nodded, and Azarus snapped his fingers. Rose left.

"Welcome to Ibara, my new puppet." Azarus said. He walked closer, and took a small knife and cut an entwining circle and triangle into the palm of Raux's hand. It glowed a blue color. "Now your one step closer to becoming a servant." he said. "Follow me, and all questions will be answered." Curious, Raux followed his sworn enemy up the double staircase.

:Spader:

Spader opened his eyes to bright sunlight. And yelling from Cid. But it was mostly the sunlight.

"Oh my GOD!" he yelled extremely loud. Spader jumped outta bed, and ran out into the hallway. Cid stood in the hallway wearing pink pajamas. A pink teddy bear was clutched in his right hand.

"Wha…wha happened?" Spader said, still dreary from sleep. Serenity appeared in the hallway, wearing a sexy nightgown that woke Spader up.

"Holy….!" he said, unable to finish his sentence. He wished he could see Serenity in a little less than that….

"Lookit!" Cid yelled, motioning towards the doorway to Raux's room. Spader and Serenity turned, and gasped.

The doorway to Raux's bedroom had burned down.

"Emotions must have run high here last night." Serenity commented. All three walked into the bedroom to tell Raux of the news. As they stepped inside, they noticed the emptiness of the room.

Raux had disappeared.

**I know, I know…that was a kinda redundant ending. And this time, I went a whole chapter with only two reviewers. I just have to say that you two (who will be named later) are awesome for sticking with my story! I appreciate that. And….I just realized that all my reviewers are girls. And that's still cool! I can tell that none of you guys are girly-girls…so just so you know, I'm a boy. (awkward silence) Hah, so anyways, thanks to my reviewers now. PotatoPuff and Inu.Rox. You guys are awesome for sticking with my story. (I'm so redundant) Well, I'm hoping to get my old reviewers back, or new reviewers or something…cuz I like reviews. I accept flames by the way. **

**Till next time! Next time: the reason why this story is called Pendragon Darkness….dun dun DUN! One last thing and then I'll draw this extremely long authors note to a close. I am planning on a sequel already, and I don't enough know how this is gonna end….silly me hahaha**


	8. Final Trial

**Ug. My smiley faces didn't work. All you see is little dots. (talking about last chapter) Curse you, fan Take note that the rest of the story takes place one month after the events of last chapter.**

:One Month Later:

Bobby Pendragon opened his eyes. His eyes gazed around the large room, and he picked himself off the floor. He stared at the young girl lying on the bed. Her black hair was sprawled everywhere, and her cheeks were extremely red.

_Something feels different,_ thought Bobby. _Something…that I can't place._ He thought about this for a few minutes, and it hit him. Saint Azarus had said a few weeks ago that changes would be occurring, turning him into the perfect fighter. The only thing that hadn't changed was Bobby's love for the girl.

"I swear, Saangi, that I will heal you." Bobby whispered, kissing her cheek. "Azarus will help." Bobby opened the door, and stepped into the hallway.

"Bobby," came a haunting voice. Saint Azarus had appeared next to him. "Are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." he replied coolly. He followed Saint Azarus down a long hallway lit with small torches.

_What the hell does he want? _Bobby wondered. _I could be out there plotting my revenge on Spader for betraying me…_

**Yes. If you were wondering, Bobby is just a little bit under the influence. Not under the influence of drugs…of Saint Azarus. (crowd nods.) Back to the story! **

Saint Azarus opened a door, leading into a room with a humongous twisting spiral staircase. A sudden wave of cold air hit Bobby's face, and he shivered.

"What's up with the cold?" Bobby asked.

"Shut up and follow." Azarus barked. "Don't ask questions until we arrive at the final room. I'm trying to think of something important." Bobby shut his mouth, and followed the demon.

At the end of the hallway was a large set of double doors. Strange markings littered the door, and Bobby was mystified.

"This door is the reason why this room is kept as cold as it is." explained Azarus. "Now, what I was looking for should be around here somewhere…" he felt around the wall, and pulled out a small chunk of brick. The brick was hollow, and Azarus pulled out a four golden keys. He placed one key in each of the four locks that Bobby hadn't noticed before. The door opened, and Bobby was met with a blast of intense heat.

"Whoa…" Bobby said. "What the hell is up with this place?"

"This is the temple of fire," explained Azarus. "This is where your final test will take place." As Azarus and Bobby walked into the room, a humongous burst of fire exploded from the center of the room, like a geyser.

"This room keeps getting weirder and weirder…" Bobby whined.

Azarus chuckled. "This geyser is essential to the test, Bobby." he said. "I need your help. I'm looking for a treasure."

"What's your point?" Bobby asked, crossing his arms.

"Don't mouth off to me, Bobby." Azarus said.

"Yes, master." Bobby replied quickly, remembering what had happened the last time he got Azarus mad…

_Bobby began to sweat as the demon flooded endless attacks on him._

_"Stop, dammit!" Bobby yelled angrily. "Can't you stop for a minute?" Azarus chuckled._

_"I won't." He came at Bobby harder with the sword, leaving a sea of cuts on his chest. Blood stained his shirt. Bobby, still panting, picked up the sword from the ground, and charged at the demon._

_"Die, bitch!" Bobby yelled. Bobby ran towards the demon, and pushed him to the ground before Azarus knew what was going on. Bobby pinned him to the ground with his right foot, and pointed the blade of the sword at Azarus's face. "You die now." Bobby said, placing the blade on his neck. _

_"No one…calls me…a bitch." Azarus replied, and leapt off the ground, throwing Bobby against the wall. He charged towards the boy, sword pointed at his heart. Bobby stayed still as he met his fate…_

_As Azarus came too close, Bobby jumped off of the wall, ramming his sword and head into Azarus's chest. Blood of both fighters dripped to the ground._

_"Damn it!" Azarus yelled. "We're done training, Bobby. Just so you know, I was going to heal Saangi tonight. But now, since you did that to me, I'll make her condition worse." he laughed like a maniac. _

Ever since that had occurred, Saangi had slept. Bobby lowered his head in shame.

_I will do anything to heal you, Saangi…_

"What item do you need retrieved?" Bobby asked.

"I'm not telling," Azarus replied. "You just need to find it."

"Fine," Bobby accepted. "I'll do it."

"Good." Azarus said. "Now go. Down. Down into the geyser." Bobby walked closer to the geyser, staring as the flames erupted once again. As soon as the flames disappeared, Bobby jumped down. Intense heat caused him to begin to sweat.

"Remember, Bobby!" called Saint Azarus. "The geyser erupts ever twenty seconds for twenty seconds!" Bobby nodded, and stared around the small space he was in.

"Somehow," he mumbled. "I don't think humans were meant to be in here." He grinned weakly, and thought about how much time he had wasted thinking. He came up with a rough estimate of twenty seconds. Suddenly, the geyser began to erupt.

"Right on time," he said. As the flames erupted from the ground, Bobby noticed a small blink of light.

_Could that be what Azarus is looking for? _he wondered. He ran towards the center, and found a small golden key. He bent down to pick it up. Bobby pulled and pulled and pulled, but the key wouldn't come free.

"What the hell?" he yelled. He yanked harder as a rumbling sound filled his ears. "Oh no…" The ground started to heat up, and the flames erupted all around Bobby. They burned his clothes, his hair, and his skin. "AHHH!" he screamed. He pulled the key as hard as he could, and yanked it out. He quickly jumped out of the geyser, and passed out.

When Bobby awoke, he was lying on the ground in the same room.

"Good, your awake." It was the voice of Saint Azarus. "I need you awake for this, Bobby. Follow me." Azarus lead Bobby through another door, which he unlocked with the key Bobby retrieved.

"Azarus?" Bobby asked. The Saint turned his head. "How did I wake up? It's not like normal humans can survive being burned like that."

"It's partially your Traveler powers, Bobby. The rest will be explained later." Bobby nodded, and followed Azarus up the winding staircase. Bobby and Azarus finally arrived at the top of the staircase a few minutes later. They walked inside. Inside was a room full of people all wearing black hooded cloaks. On the hood were two letters.

SD.

"Who are they?" Bobby asked the Saint.

"These, Bobby, are my soldiers for an upcoming battle."

"I want a cloak." Bobby demanded. "I want to be able to trick that bastard Spader in battle." Azarus laughed.

"The time will come, Bobby." he said. "For now, come with me." He led Bobby deeper into the room. On the wall was an array of demonic looking weapons. Azarus pulled one down from the wall. Bobby noticed that there was only a hilt to the sword. "This is the Sword of the Darkness." Azarus explained. "It is a powerful sword. Only a few people who wielded it out of the thousands that tried have survived to tell the tale. This sword is essential to us winning against Raux."

"Understood." Bobby said. Azarus placed the sword in Bobby's hands.

As soon as the metal touched the skin, a white hot pain shot through Bobby's body. An orange aura covered his arm, and created an entanglement of lines across his arm. A tattoo, created of circles and strange marks, led all the way down to his wrist, where two letters formed on the top of his hand, in pencil thin writing.

SD.

An amazing feeling of power shot through Bobby's body, and he grinned. He flicked his wrist, revealing the long blade of the lightweight sword.

"Excellent," Azarus said. "The transformation is complete. Now, the war can finally begin."

**Dun dun DUN! Sorry its short, but hopefully the next chapter will be longer, with Spader included in it. I'm thinking of having the rest of the story be in Spader's POV….tell me what you think of the idea. Now comes the time to thank my reviewers. Many thanks to Inu.Rox, and PotatoPuff, and welcomes back to beliver07747, and Shadowlover101! And welcome to the group to Ruthie! Heh, well expect an update sometime this weekend…only thirteen more days of school left! Hah. And sorry this took so long by the way. I started a Tales of Symphonia fan fiction called Kidnap. So if any of you have played Tales, check it out if you want. Reviews are appreciated! Till next chapter! **


	9. From Quillan To Ibara

"Man," Spader said, plopping down onto the bed. They were in Serenity's room. Training for the day had just ended. Spader and Serenity had made excellent progress over the past month, training with swords. Cid however, had made no progress. "That training was rough, Serenity."

"It needs to be tough," she said. "Saint Dane won't go easy on us."

"She's right, Spader." Cid chimed in. "We must work hard."

"You guys might wanna get some sleep," Serenity said. "Tomorrow's training is gonna be really hard." she grinned wickedly as she brushed her brown hair out of her eyes.

"Alright," Spader said, getting up off the bed. "See you in the morning, Serenity!" he waved goodbye, but she didn't wave back.

"Later." They all walked out of the room, leaving Serenity alone. As Spader entered his room, he took a long shower. As he let the drops of water fall, he wondered what the battle they were training for would bring. Who would be victorious? With Bobby on his side, Saint Dane would definitely be more powerful this time around….

_Tap! Tap! Tap! _Spader turned the water off and quickly dressed. He walked up to the door, and met eyes with Patrick, the Traveler from Third Earth.

"Patrick!" he said excitedly.

"Hey, Spader." he said, smiling.

"Why are you here?" Spader asked the futuristic Traveler.

"Serenity sent for me. She said that you guys would probably need help with this battle against Saint Dane and Bobby."

"Is there anyway we can see the outcome of this battle on your computers?" Spader asked.

"Strangely enough, there isn't." Patrick replied. "As soon as I received the message from Serenity, I looked it up, but it said that the only thing that happened was that Bobby went on to live happily, married to a girl named Saangi."

"Saangi…the name rings a bell." Spader said, rubbing his chin.

"She is the new Traveler from Zadaa." Patrick explained.

"Yeah! That's where I know her from. She's Loor's sister, right?"

"Correct." Patrick replied. "Well Spader, I must be going. See you in the morning then?"

"Yeah," Spader replied. Patrick walked out of the room, gently closing the door behind him. Spader plopped back down on the bed. "Time for some shut eye." As the door to his room turned a gentle blue color, Spader fell into a deep sleep.

Spader awoke to the sound of his throbbing heart. He sat up, and felt a strange feeling of pain, destruction, and darkness flowed through his body like a river. Serenity burst into Spader's room.

"Spader!" she cried. "We need to get to Ibara now!"

"I know, I know. I'm a Traveler too, ya know." Serenity didn't smile, or laugh, or do any of the things that Spader had wanted her to do. Spader quickly rose from the bed, and put on his shirt. He strapped his weapons to his belt, and walked towards the group.

"Hobey mates, it looks like we're in a tum tigger now!" he smiled weakly, but nobody replied. As he stepped into the hallway, Cid rushed out, guns in hand.

"I'm ready."

"As am I." Patrick said, coming out of his room. The group walked down the stairs of the castle, and found that the way to the flume inside the castle that they had used when they first arrived was blocked by guards.

"Great," Serenity said. "I guess you'll be seeing the hell-hole Quillan's become." They walked out of the double doors, and into a dark town.

Almost every building was either burnt down, or close to being so. Dead bodies of villages were scattered everywhere, and the few people who had managed to survive looked like they could drop down dead at any moment.

"What happened here?" Spader said, a sympathetic look on his face.

"I already told you," Serenity said. "Saint Azarus came, and destroyed it."

"So he's already destroyed some territories?" Patrick asked. Serenity grimly nodded.

"Now," she said. "Can we please get going?"

"Sure," the rest of them said. Serenity lead them through the city, and out to the boundaries. They stopped in front of the remains of a building. A staircase protruded downwards. Serenity stepped closer.

"This…is where I used to live." she said, a sad look on her face. "My uncle Frank told me that I was the Traveler for the new generation of Travelers. As soon as he told me that, he lead me down to the basement that I could never go in before. In the basement was a flume. As soon as we were about to go to a territory, Saint Dane appeared. He appeared in warrior like clothes. He took a long staff, and stabbed my uncle to death. Saint Dane disappeared after that, and as soon as news broke out about the death, I was told my originality of being a princess."

"So you were raised poor, but you were actually a princess?" Spader asked. Serenity nodded.

"I…thought you might want to know that." she said. Tear drops dripped down her face in memory of her uncle. Spader walked closer, and wiped the tears from the girls eyes.

"I'm sorry, Serenity." he said. The girl didn't reply for about a minute.

"Thanks, Spader, but I don't need your help to get rid of emotions." she smiled, and everyone could tell the emotional moment was over. "Now, lets get to Ibara and kick some Saint Dane ass!"

The group walked down the staircase, into Serenity's old basement. The flume loomed before them, looking cold and deceiving.

"Ibara!" Serenity called. The beautiful music began, and Serenity disappeared into the flume.

"Hey Patrick," Spader said. "Your riding with Cid." he laughed, and walked up to the flume. "Ibara!" he yelled before Patrick could reply.

"Why can't you use the flumes by yourself, Cid?" Patrick asked.

"I'm not a Traveler." Cid replied.

_Then why the hell are you here? _Patrick said in his mind. "Fine," he said, giving in. "Grab my hand." Cid grabbed Patrick's hand. "Ibara!" he called. The uncomfortable ride began. When Patrick and Cid finally arrived, Serenity and Spader already had started up a long trail to get to a tower.

"Hey, wait up!" Patrick called, running off towards the group.

"Patrick! Come back!" Cid called, trying to gather all his weapons.

The group arrived at the tower about fifteen minutes later.

"Something is familiar about this place," Cid said, starting to shake. Patrick glanced at the man. Goosebumps were scattered around his arm.

"This place isn't _that _scary." he said.

"I know…but it's just…familiar. I feel like I've been here before."

_Dumbass._ Patrick thought.

Spader opened the door to the Tower of Flames. The first room was empty. A long, spiral staircase protruded upward. A figure came down.

"Welcome, Travelers. Ready to meet your defeat?" Coming down the staircase was…._Raux. _He was followed by another figure, this time a girl. She had pink hair, and cold blue eyes. "Meet my friend Rose." Raux said, joining hands with the woman. The couple stepped off the staircase.

"Hello, Patrick." Raux said, a sly smile on his face.

"Do I know you?" he asked. Raux chuckled. He opened up his fist, and a blue light surrounded him. A sword suddenly appeared in his hands. He lunged for Patrick, but Patrick managed to catch the blade in his hands.

"Whoa," Spader breathed, utterly amazed at Patrick's strength. He then realized who was fighting Patrick, even though he had seen him before. "RAUX!" Spader yelled, anger welling up inside him. "You sick bastard! You betrayed us!" Spader lunged for the Saint.

"I betrayed you for a good reason, Spader." Raux said with a small chuckled.

"What's the reason?" Spader asked, still angry.

"I betrayed you because I am a Saint. Saint Azarus is our new leader, and we must obey him."

"That reason SUCKS!" Spader yelled.

"Spader," Serenity said. "Calm down." she placed her hands on his shoulders. "Calm down…"

"I can't, Serenity! He helped me out! He told me everything! And then he goes and betrays us for the man he told me he would defeat!"  
"I know…" Serenity said. "Just be calm." she turned her attention towards Raux, and the girl, Rose. "Lead us to Saint Azarus!" she yelled.

"I cannot," Rose replied. "He is busy."

"Dammit, lead us to him!" Serenity yelled, taking her hands off Spader's shoulders and pulling out a small knife.

"Don't even try to fight me, Serenity." Rose said, a grin on her face. "I'm too strong for you." she laughed, and stepped closer, as did Serenity. The two glared, and Serenity lunged forward, pointing the knife at the woman's face. Raux noticed, and shot over to the fight. He stopped Serenity midair, and threw her back against the wall.

"I could've handled that, Raux." Rose said, crossing her arms.

"I care about you, Rose." Raux said. "You can't die here."

"Whatever," Rose replied gruffly as Serenity picked herself up off of the wall.

"I say we make a deal," she said, wiping the blood from her mouth. "I beat you, you take us to Saint Dane. If I lose, you can…take my life." Spader gasped at those words.

"Serenity! No!"

"I agree to this fight." Rose replied. She pulled out a long staff and pointed it at Serenity's face. "Let us begin." With god-speed, Rose leapt off the ground and lunged for Serenity. Serenity dodged to the left, spun around 360 degrees, and slashed Rose in the back. Rose barely flinched, and turned around and grabbed Serenity by the arm. She put the staff to Serenity's neck and grinned. "Looks like this is the end." she said.

Serenity replied to this with a small kick to Rose's shin. Rose backed off for a moment. That was enough for Serenity. She ran up to Rose and hit her behind the head, making Rose fall to the ground. Serenity placed a foot on her back, and stepped. Rose coughed up blood, and turned her head sideways.

"You…win." she said. "Raux…take them to…Azarus." the woman closed her eyes.

"Understood." Raux replied. "Come with me." he began to walk up the spiral staircase, and the Travelers (And Cid) followed. They climbed the staircase for a long time, and finally they stopped. Raux led the group to a double doorway. The doors were large, with brass door handles.

"You may enter." Raux said. He jumped off the ledge, back down to the first floor where Rose was slowly dying. Spader didn't care if this man lived or died, so he paid no attention and walked right up to the door.

"Well…" he said. "It looks like this is it."

"Yeah," Serenity replied. "Is everyone ready?"

"I am." Spader answered. "Cid?" Cid did not reply. Spader turned, and saw the man shaking.

"I feel…like I've been here before." he said. "But…this tower, this place…it's all new."

"Weird," Serenity said. "Brush it off. Lets get going." Spader leaned in, and opened the door. The room was surprisingly bright in the circular room. On the floor was a design of a dragon, twisting around everywhere. Standing in the center of the room, was Saint Azarus. He wore a red cloak, and tight-fitting black clothes underneath.

"Well," he said. "What a surprise. Vo Spader and Serenity Kaller in the flesh. And what's this…." Azarus stared for a moment. "Well…I never thought I'd see you here again, Cid."

**I'm so evil. I wasn't gonna stop the chapter there. But, I decided to since it's a good cliffhanger, and because it's been awhile since I updated and whatnot. And, since now that the Quillan Games has been released, my Quillan is dead. (puts thumbs down.) And boy, oh boy, is the Quillan Games AMAZING. Just like all the others. I won't spoil anything for you guys, in case you haven't read it yet….But anyways, the story is starting to heat up! So, now its time to thank the reviewers. Many thanks to: Inu.Rox, believer07747, Shadowlover101 who isn't reviewing, but I know she's reading…(hopefully) and the new ChrysteLee! Till next update! **


	10. Who I Am Hates Who I've Been

**Quillan Games was amazing. Plain amazing…although I saw one part of it coming, it was still probably the best one to date. I'll probably keep my Quillan for this fanfic, and the sequel, but in any other Pendragon ones…Yes I am planning some more, I will use real Quillan. Hmm where did I leave off? Oh yes…Saint Dane recognized Cid. And so we go!**

"What the hell are you talking about?" Cid yelled. "That's impossible! I've never been here in my life!" Saint Azarus chuckled.

"Really, now." Saint Azarus suddenly began to transform. His red cloak turned into a gray suit, and his hair lit on fire. Azarus's hair quickly burned away, and revealed his scalp, bearing very, very familiar red lightning bolt scars. The new figure laughed manically.

"Saint Dane," Spader said. "It was only a matter of time until you showed your true form." Saint Dane chuckled again.

"You…!" Cid said. "I've seen your face before!"

"Of course you have, you insolent fool," Saint Dane said. "You used to be my assassin after all."

"A…ssassin?" Cid said, in denial. "Impossible!"  
"Impossible?" Saint Dane said. "I don't think so. After all, it's the truth." Cid wasn't taking this well.

"I won't believe you!" he yelled at the demon Traveler. The demon chuckled in reply.

"Believe me or not, Cid," Saint Dane hissed. "You used to work for me. After all, both of us have the Ibaran tattoo on our backs." Saint Dane removed his grey suit coat, and white shirt underneath and turned around. On his back was the tattoo of a red snake entwined in flames. Cid gasped as he took off his shirt, revealing the same tattoo.

"I never thought Saint Dane would actually be a Traveler…" Spader said, talking to himself quietly. "But I guess this place _is _fitting for a demon."

"_And,_" Saint Dane said, not done with Cid. "You were also my acolyte."

"No!" Cid yelled. "I won't accept that! I would have never worked with you!"

"Really?" Saint Dane said. "Let me prove that you did." He walked closer to Cid, and placed a hand on his forehead. Instantly, a rush of energy flew through Cid's head as long forgotten memories arose.

_In the Tower of Flames, Saint Dane appears. Alongside him is a man, about six feet tall. He wears a red cape, and all black underneath. His long hair is under a headband, and his eyes are cold and unforgiving. He followed the demon Traveler through the tower. They stopped in a large room, where Saint Dane sat down on a throne. _

_A tall visitor appeared. He wore bright clothes, and a sword was in his hands. He was one of the Saints of Ibara. _

_"Kill him," Saint Dane said to his assassin. The assassin stepped forward, and pulled a hilt of a sword out from under his cape. With a flick of the assassins wrist, a long, thin blade appeared. Quickly, almost invisibly, the assassin slashed the blade down from the mans face down, all the way to his legs. The cut was extremely deep, and the man barely survived to live another moment. _

_"Excellent, my acolyte." Saint Dane said, as another Saint entered. But this time it wasn't a Saint. It was now a Traveler. A Traveler named Press Tilton. _

_"Stop, Cid." he said. "This isn't your true destiny. If you want to find your real self, find me." With that, Press disappeared. _

So this isn't the life for me, _Cid, the assassin, thought. I wonder if I should seek that man out…_

_"I must leave," Cid said. "This isn't my true calling." he dropped the sword onto the ground with a clatter and he left the tower, forever. "Press Tilton," he said, loudly to the air. "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU GONE?" Cid stared around Ibara, along the cliffs, and saw nothing. "Damn it, Press! I realized my mistakes! Now come the hell here! Please!" There was no response. "The flume," realized Cid. "I need to use the flume." Cid walked down the cliff, to the large gate that contained the flume. "Now, where would he be?" He thought for a moment. "Of course, Second Earth! I've been to all the other Territories with Saint Dane.." he faced the flume, and yelled out the name of the foreign territory. As the magical notes began to pick up, and the flume picked him up, Cid knew he had made the correct decision as to his fate. He didn't think that killing for evil would do him any good. Optimistic thoughts such as that filled Cid's head as the flume sent him from the territory of flames to the unknown land that was Second Earth._

_As the flume ride ended and the magical music that had calmed Cid down the entire journey abruptly ended, Cid landed in a dark, cramped space.. A door, with a blue star engraved in the center of the door was the only familiar thing in sight. As he stepped towards the door and opened it, something whizzed past him, faster than a rocket. Cid jumped backwards, and as soon as the…thing passed, he stepped over the rails of the long room to the other side. The man he wanted to see the most was standing on the other side, looking calm. _

_"Cid," he said with a small smile. "You decided to come." Cid nodded, and stepped closer to Press Tilton. _

_"Yes," he replied. "I regret the things that I have done, and I want to change it. How do I do it?"_

_"I'm going to erase your memory, Cid." Press said. "It's the only way. This way, you won't do anything stupid since you regret what you have done. Do you still want to continue?" Cid nodded, even though he had too many memories he didn't want to forget. But this time was over now. He had to start a new life. _

_Press stepped towards Cid, and placed a hand on his head. "I would be around to help you, Cid, but I cannot. I feel that the end of my life is coming. If you need help, search out the Traveler named Bobby Pendragon. He will guide you." Cid nodded as Press muttered strange words under his breath. "Goodbye, Cid." he said, and said one final word. There was a blast of strong, white light, and everything Cid had ever remembered, his childhood, his friends, his only true love, was all erased forever. As soon as he opened his eyes, Press Tilton had disappeared, and Cid was on his own. _

"Oh my GOD!" yelled Cid as his forgotten memories collided with his current identity. "I'm GAY! I'm GAY! Ewww!" He started to run around in circles crazily. "That has _got _to go." he said. "Sorry, Raux, but I have NO feelings for you anymore!" he yelled to the sky. Saint Dane chuckled, and spoke.

"So," he said. "Cid. What do you think of your past?" Cid became serious.

"It really is the truth." he said sadly. "I was really an assassin."

"Of course! But now Cid, I have an opportunity for you. I am giving you the chance to join up with me again, to destroy all of Halla! What do you say?"

He thought about this for a long time. After all, he now had all his weapon techniques from before at his disposal. "No," he said finally. "I won't." Saint Dane wasn't surprised.

"I thought you would say that. Oh well, you were useless anyways. I now have a _new _assassin. Meet…._Pendragon._" From the shadows, a figure appeared, and Spader, Serenity and Patrick gasped. A cloaked figure, with his hood down was standing in front of them. He had long brown hair that went down to about his eyes, and his blue eyes were cold, as if he had no emotions within him.

"Bobby," Spader said, still not believing his best friend had joined the dark side.

"Vo Spader." he replied heartlessly. "How nice to see you." From his belt, Bobby pulled out a small item. With the flick of his wrist, he realized was it was. It was a sword, the same exact sword that Cid had used before he had his memories erased. Sword in hand, Bobby jumped into the air and lunged at Spader, blade pointed right at his face!

A/N: I feel a long authors note coming up. Ok, that was definitely NOT my best chapter. It was really short, and it was not my best writing either. Its one of those chapters that looks really good in your head, but sucks when it comes on paper. Tell me honestly if it was any good. I'll take flames. Umm…I've noticed that the two people who have my story on their favorites list don't even review…well I guess ruthie did one time…by the way ruthie, the Cid plot twist came to my head because of your review. So thanks, it was a nice plot twist. So, to tum-tigger and sabriel-terrigan, if you would review it would make me happy. Now its time to thank the loyal reviewers. Inu.Rox, PotatoPuff, and beliver07747. Sorry it took so long for me to make a short chapter, so I'll start the next one really fast and hopefully finish it soon. Seeya next chapter!


	11. The War Finally Begins

**Here's where lots of fights begin, and where it becomes really serious. Enjoy!**

Bobby lunged for Spader, the blade pointing at his face. Bobby took the sword, and moved it to the left, preparing to make this kill quick and easy. Spader noticed this, and raised up his arm just as Bobby swung. Unfortunately, Spader's arm didn't make a very good shield and the blade had impact with his arm. It was a deep cut, and blood dripped from the wound as Bobby stepped backwards. Spader let the cut bleed, and drew a small knife from his belt. This didn't intimidate Bobby though.

"Bobby!" Spader yelled, advancing closer to his ex-friend. "What is up with this? This isn't you!" Spader pointed the knife at Bobby's face. "Why are you doing this?"

"You shouldn't be talking," Bobby hissed. "You're the one that betrayed me and joined up with Saint Raux, who wants to destroy all of the territories!"

"No he doesn't! He helped us! And, look at him now! It's true he's trying to destroy the territories because he's working for Saint Dane!" Spader lunged for the Traveler, slashing the knife at his arm. "I won't let you get away with destroying the territories!" Spader yelled with a swing of the knife. Bobby blocked the attack with his sword as a new figure entered the room.

* * *

"Well hello," came a male voice. Two figured entered the room, both wearing identical black hooded cloaks. The second figure was a female, with black hair and cold eyes. "I see our newest fighter has already started this fight, so shall we also, Yuri?" he said to the female.

"I think we should, Xarax." Yuri replied.

"Oh my," Cid said, gawking. "I think I'm in love!"

"I hope your talking about the Yuri chick," Serenity said. Cid nodded, as Yuri lunged for him pointing a sword at his face. He jumped backwards, pulled out a gun, and shot constant bullets at his newfound love. Because, for Cid, now that his old memories had mixed with his new ones, winning this fight triumphed over love. Just for the moment, at least. Yuri managed to dodge all of the bullets, and Cid continued to fire rapid bullets. One managed to hit the young girl in the leg. She fell from the air, and landed roughly on the ground.

"Yuri!" Xarax yelled, walking over to the fallen girl. Her face was cut from the fall, and her arm had been hit by the bullet. Blood steadily trickled from the wound, and she whispered inaudible words to Xarax.

"Why are we just watching this?" whispered Serenity to Cid. Cid shrugged as Serenity pulled out a sword. She ran over to where Xarax was kneeled over tending to Yuri's wounds and stabbed him in the back. Xarax cringed, and started to bleed. Serenity pulled the sword out of his back swiftly and placed it back on the sheath in her belt.

"You…little…_bitch,_" Xarax said as he stood up and drew a dagger from his boots. Serenity didn't even move, for she knew that the Saint was wounded and he wouldn't be half as strong as normal. She pointed the bloody sword at the man, as the red liquid stained the cloak. He continued progressing towards Serenity, and when she saw the look of craziness in her eyes she began to sweat. Her brown hair stuck to her forehead as she sweated bullets. That knife looked almost like…almost like it would kill her with one swift cut. She watched, as the blade grew longer and longer, looking more devious every time it moved.

"Serenity!" Patrick yelled, pushing her out of harms way. "He's just trying to fool you! That blade isn't moving!"

"Wha?" Serenity said, snapping out of the trance and realizing that the blade was as small as before. "Thank you, Patrick." Serenity said, staring up at the librarians face. "I can take him on, now." She released herself from Patrick's grip, and walked closer to Xarax. "You think you're pretty smart, trying to trick me don't cha? Well, it didn't work; prepare to die." She raised the sword over her head, and brought it down swiftly, leaving a nasty cut straight down Xarax's chest. The blood starting dripping, and Xarax collapsed to the ground, clutching his chest and clenching his teeth in pain. "You wanna give up?" Serenity said with a grin. She still hadn't been touched by the blade.

"You are going to die." Xarax said, rising from the ground. "Even if it's the last thing I do, I vow to kill you." He jumped towards Serenity, who jumped backwards to dodge the attack. Xarax's attacks were slow, and after he failed to hit Serenity he clutched his chest in pain. The blood flow was getting faster, and Serenity knew it wouldn't be long before he died.

"Xarax…" Yuri said from the ground. "Goodbye."

"Yuri! You cannot die! I won't allow it!" Xarax cried. Yuri smiled weakly.

"I'm not dying, you are." she watched as the loss of so much blood finally caught up with him. He stared around the room, and began to fall to the ground.

"Damn….it…" the cloaked Saint said. "This can't…end…now…" he moaned, and closed his eyes. "I will avenge you." Xarax spoke his last words, and his body laid limp on the ground.

"Now that he's gone," Yuri said, rising from the ground. "The real fight can begin. I never showed Xarax my true power. The fool wasn't deserving. To think he thought I loved him." Yuri laughed, as she pulled out a long staff. She twirled the staff clockwise in her hands, and Serenity watched as two freakishly huge blades appeared on both sides of the staff. The blades were stained with blood, and weren't the least bit dull. Serenity stood rooted to the spot, scared of the blades, the weapon, and most of all, the fighter.

"I'll take her on, Serenity." Cid said, walking up beside her. "Don't worry, I'll be fine." He gave her a weak smile and pushed her aside gently.

"So I'll be facing the one and only Cid," Yuri said. She placed her weapon on the floor, and walked closer to Cid. "Why don't you return to Ibara, Cid? You'll have me, and there's no way that Saint Dane is going to lose this fight…" She placed two fingers under Cid's chin and pushed his head up. She then leaned in and placed a kiss on his lips. "Want more, Cid?" she said playfully. Cid blushed, and didn't reply. "If you do, drop your weapons and stop fighting me."

"You're..juh-just trying to wuh-weaken me," stammered Cid. He raised his weapons, and pointed them in the girls face.

"Fine, Cid," Yuri said, walking backwards to her weapon. She picked it up, and glared at him. "Deny love. Don't blame me when you die." She jumped in the air, and lunged for Cid, one of the blades pointed as his face. "DIE!" she said, and swung the staff at full force.

The blade went deep into Cid's chest, and even a small part of his arm, ripping Cid's clothes and sending a barrage of pain through his body. He started to bleed, but ignored the pain and bleeding and managed to shoot a few bullets at the girl, who was running around the room at amazing speeds. She was almost invisible. Cid could barely even see the outline of her body.

"Want to give up?" Yuri's voice seemed to be coming from all around Cid. Cid turned, but couldn't see anything. He suddenly felt bursts of pain from everywhere on his body.

"What the hell…" he said. He shot a few bullets, but none seemed to hit Yuri at all. Cid began to pace as he felt Yuri move around him. He closed his eyes, and began to focus. He stood with his eyes closed for a moment, and opened his eyes exactly as Yuri swung the knife for his head. Cid dropped his gun and caught the blade in his hands, and watched the blood drip. "You're not going to win," he said. He raised his other hand, still equipped with the gun, and pulled the trigger. A barrage of bullets spilled from the gun, but the girl didn't even flinch. She undid the belt of the black cloak and let it fall to the floor. Underneath was…a regular black long sleeved shirt and black pants and shoes.

"This is the strongest material ever made in the world. Soft as hell, but truly it's stronger than any armor made before it." She chuckled. "I'd like to see you defeat me now, Cid." Cid panted. He was losing blood quickly. He sighed, and walked forward.

"I will not admit defeat," he said, pushing a strand of black hair out of his eyes. Cid pulled a new gun out of his boot, and clutched it tightly. "Ready to die?" He put his sweaty hands on the trigger, and pointed both weapons at his love. "Seeya." Cid suddenly disappeared. He appeared again, only behind Yuri's back. He grabbed her shoulders, and pulled away the top of her shirt, revealing her neck. He pressed the barrel of the gun to her neck, and prepared to fire. "Told you…that you would…die," Cid said. His finger pressed against the trigger, but he found his fingers trembling.

_I can't kill her, _he thought. _I just can't…_

"Can't bring yourself to kill me, huh Cid?" Yuri said with a grin. "That's okay. Lots of wimps cannot defeat me without some unneeded show of skin." She chuckled, and whipped around so she saw eye-to-eye with Cid. She traced a finger over his cheek and smiled. "I like you, Cid. Give up. I'll help you recover. Saint Dane will help."

"No." Cid replied coolly. "I won't give into your temptations!" The lack of blood finally hit Cid, and he crumpled to the floor. The world spun out of control, and everything turned pitch black.

* * *

Spader recoiled from the attack, and jumped backwards. Bobby also stepped backwards, and started to run back towards Spader.

_I need a better weapon…_thought Spader. _And fast. _Spader dodged Bobby's attack as he continued to think. An idea suddenly hit him. Spader ran up to Bobby, and kicked him in the shin. Bobby didn't flinch, but that's not what Spader wanted. As Bobby looked at Spader, Spader used his knife to cut Bobby in the arm. The blood started to spill, and Bobby glared at Spader.

"You managed to cut me. Good job." He gripped his sword handle harder in pain. "Now it's time I hit you." He raised the sword over his head, and ran closer to Spader, who had moved a great distance away.

"Bobby stop!" Spader yelled in desperation. "You can't do this! You'll just be killing more Travelers! Is this what Courtney would want?"

Those six words managed to stop Bobby in his tracks. After a long pause and awkward silence, Bobby started to laugh. A wicked smile formed on his face.

"Courtney? Hahah, I don't know! Why don't we ask her in person!"

_What the hell is he talking about? _wondered Spader. Had Bobby finally gone really crazy? Spader watched as Bobby removed the black glove from his right hand. The glove fell to the floor, and Bobby raised his palm so that it faced Spader. A familiar looking circle, with many triangles and other strange designs everywhere was burned into his hand. Spader gawked as the circle went from a burn to a glowing light purple color. "What the hell…?" Spader said as the circle began to glow brighter and brighter. Spader suddenly realized what it was from. He remembered a few years ago, Bobby had showed him an anime, the name he couldn't remember. The main character, whose name was Edward, had significant knowledge of circles like this and was able to draw them excellently.

Bobby grinned, and the glowing colors exploded, and there was a burst of bright white light. Another circle appeared on the floor, and there was another explosion of light. A few minutes later, there was a distant sound of a scream and smoke appeared in the room. The circle was still on the ground, along with a body. The body was wearing a white silk dress. Her brown hair was draped over her shoulders, and her eyes closed.

Lying on the ground was Courtney Chetwynde, in the flesh.

A/N: Wow. That was really fun to write! I wonder if I should raise the rating of this….nah. I'll keep it tame, people! For some of you people, this update came very quickly. For others, it didn't. I'm going to New York tomorrow for about a week, so I figured since I won't be updating for a small period of time, I'd better get chapter eleven done. And if you don't remember Xarax and Yuri, check back to Chapter Seven to refresh your memory. Now, to thank the reviewers named: PotatoPuff, Inu.Rox, Believer07747, and the newly added Uchiha Pendragon! You guys rock! Till next chapter!


	12. Battle To The Death! Bobby And Spader

**Sorry, it switches off characters a lot in the beginning. **

_Lying on the ground was Courtney Chetwynde, in the flesh._

"What the _hell?_" Spader screamed. "You just brought Courtney back from the dead! What the _hell _did you just do?" Bobby chuckled.

"I brought Courtney back from the dead, just as I did with Loor all those years ago. Except this time, I combined my Traveler powers with those of Alchemy, thanks to Saint Dane."

"This makes no sense!" Spader screamed, gaining confusion by the second. "You enhanced your powers?"

"Yes," Bobby said.

* * *

Lying on the ground, Courtney Chetwynde stirred. She didn't open her eyes, for a war of words above her halted everything else.

"…brought Courtney back from the dead! What the hell did you just do?" Courtney heard the sound of laughing. A familiar laugh, yet it had been transformed into a cruel, dark laugh. A laugh she almost didn't recognize anymore. A laugh unheard for years. The laugh of the man she loved. Or had loved. Six years ago, she had loved him. But he had never come back for her…he did promise…

_Let it go,_ a voice inside Courtney's head whispered. _He resurrected you now, didn't he? _Courtney pondered on that as she rose up from the ground, and her gray eyes fluttered open.

"Courtney!" Bobby and Spader yelled simultaneously.

* * *

Bobby smiled faintly, but it faded just as fast. Courtney was back. But somehow, he still felt lonely. He had brought the girl of his dreams back from the dead…but why did he still feel lonely? Bobby didn't have time to worry about his feelings. Instead, he needed to ask Courtney the question he had resurrected her to ask.

"Courtney," he said, slowly, carefully. "What would you say if I…I dunno…joined Saint Dane?"

"Well, duh!" Courtney yelled. "Mark died at the hands of that bastard! And….so did…I." Her anger reappeared. "I would never join that bastard! But I know you did, Bobby. I know everything, and I do not forgive you." Anger filled inside Bobby. This wasn't how things should go. Things should be going in _his _favor! He had brought the girl back from the dead, for God's sake!

"Step aside, Courtney," Bobby said. "I have an unfinished battle to attend to." he smirked, and turned his attention to Spader. "Don't think that since Courtney is alive again that I'll go easy on you Spader. In fact, I'll kill you even faster than before." Bobby picked up his sword, and flicked his wrist. The blade appeared, and the fight started again.

* * *

Spader jumped backwards as Bobby lunged for him, looking for some kind of weapon. His wimpy dagger wouldn't do any damage. As if reading his mind, Serenity yelled at him from the other side of the room.

"Spader! Catch!" she threw him a sword, a thin hilt and a thin blade. Spader caught it in midair, and gripped the hilt tightly. He ran towards Bobby and slashed him in the chest, leaving a rip in his cloak and blood dripping down his chest. Bobby cringed, and clutched his chest with his left hand, his sword still clutched in the other. From the sidelines, Courtney shrieked at what had once been two best friends who were now…she didn't want to believe this…fighting to the death.

"Nice, Spader." Bobby said, picking himself up off the ground. He dusted off his cloak and charged for Spader once again. He swung the blade to the left, and cut Spader's chest. Spader gagged in pain, and clutched his side. But that didn't make him give up. It made him angrier at Bobby. Angrier about the fact that Bobby thought that _he _was the traitor. Spader knew that Saint Dane was powerful, but he had known his whole life that Bobby was stronger than him. Bobby had been determined to find a way for him and Gunny to escape from Eelong, and he had. Only poor Gunny had been killed by a Klee attack, had been used as food.

"Lost in memories, Spader?" Bobby said with a grin. He lunged for Spader, swinging his sword powerfully. Spader reacted quickly, bringing his own sword up into the air and having it collide with that of Bobby's. Both men were knocked backwards. Spader fell into the wall, hitting his head hard. He pushed himself off the wall with his right leg, gaining speed as he rushed towards Bobby who had landed on his feet. Spader raised the blade over his shoulders, and prepared to swing, and kill Bobby. He didn't even care anymore that Bobby was his friend. That friendship was over now. Bobby had joined the demon he had sworn to kill. He had let his friends down. He couldn't forgive him for that. Spader gripped the hilt of the sword harder, and started his swing. Bobby opened his eyes, and stared at Spader. He then started to speak.

"Fine, you can kill me Spader. I've got nothing left to live for." Spader dropped his sword to the ground, shocked at what he was hearing. Spader searched for some kind of hint, some kind of look that would tell him that Bobby was kidding. But he couldn't find any. Bobby's sword had fallen a few feet away, and it didn't appear that he bore anymore weapons.

"That's a lie Bobby," Spader said. Courtney walked over to Spader's side and joined him. Spader noticed how beautiful she looked wearing that dress, and wondered since he didn't have a chance with Serenity if he would have a chance with Courtney. _What the hell am I doing? _Spader thought, mentally slapping himself. _I need to focus on defeating Bobby, not how sexy Courtney looks in a nightgown! _

"He's telling the truth, Bobby." Courtney said. You've got me, and Spader, and Serenity, and the memory of Mark. He wouldn't want this, Bobby. He absolutely _hated _it when he got captured by Saint Dane. But he was too weak mentally to fight him. This might seem mean, but you're stronger mentally than Mark, Bobby. I would have never expected you to give into peer pressure."

"Thanks, Courtney," Bobby said. Courtney smiled, and walked back to where she had been standing earlier. Bobby directed his gaze towards Spader and smiled. "Gotcha." Bobby leapt off the ground and grabbed Spader's sword from the ground. He swung the sword and thrust it quickly in the direction of Spader's chest. Spader noticed this, and raised his left hand up. The blade was thrust right through his palm. Spader clenched his teeth in pain and used his other arm to grip the blade so it wouldn't touch his chest.

"Damn it!" he yelled as the blood began to pour from the wound. Bobby pulled the blade out of his palm, sending more pain through Spader's already wounded body. "You tricked me, you damn bastard!" Bobby laughed.

"Do you really think that I'm mellow like that? I'm not weak." he laughed some more as Spader ripped off part of his shirt to make a bandage for his hand. Bobby leapt into the air, but Spader jumped backwards, dodging the attack.

"I will finish you now," Bobby yelled angrily, clenching his teeth. "This is the end!" As Spader prepared for the worst, a thought of how the others were fairing slipped into his mind.

* * *

Cid opened his eyes to a white ceiling. Strange, he didn't remember the tower having a white ceiling.

"You're awake," the voice that Cid heard shocked him. It was the voice of Yuri. "You've been out for a little while now,"

"How long?" Cid croaked, his throat was extremely dry.

"About two hours." Yuri replied. "I'd like to thank you for something, Cid." Yuri said.

"Oh yeah?" Cid said, a surprised look on his face. "What's that?"

"I'd um…like to thank you," she said. "Saint Dane captured all of the Saints, and turned them to the dark side. When you put that gun to my neck and I was close to death, I realized where I was, and what I was doing. You awakened my memories, Cid. Thank you." She leaned in, closer to Cid's face, and planted a kiss on his lips. Cid was surprised at first, but soon gave in and kissed back. The kiss went on for a few minutes, until a knock came at the door.

"Come in," Yuri called. The door opened, and Serenity and Patrick stepped inside, both panting heavily.

"The Saints found us. They're coming! There's like…a thousand of them!"

"Cid," Yuri said, directing her gaze back to her new love. "Are you well enough to run?" Cid nodded. He felt fine. His chest didn't hurt at all, and all his other scratches and cuts were fine as well. He rose from the comfortable bed, stretched, and followed Yuri out the door.

They were in a hallway in the tower. Footsteps could be heard in the distance, and the ground scurried down a spiral staircase. When they reached the main floor, they realized they had fallen into a trap. Standing in front of them was a Saint. He wore his hood over his head, and a sword hilt was in his hands.

"Hello, friends." he said. It was Bobby.

"What happened to Spader?" Serenity yelled. "What did you do to him, you evil little bastard!" Bobby chuckled.

"Your little friend Spader is dead. And now, I will kill you as well." He flicked his wrist and a blade appeared on the sword. Bobby lowered his hood, and lunged for the group, sword pointed at Serenity's face. Cid reacted quickly, and pulled a gun from his boots. He pulled the trigger three times, but each bullet missed. Bobby raised the sword over his head, and swung hard at Serenity. What happened next surprised everyone in the room.

Serenity raised up her arm, caught the blade in her hands, and pushed Bobby backwards.

"Drop the weapon, Bobby." she said. "If you wanna fight me, we'll fight in hand-to-hand combat. Or are you too chicken to do that?" Bobby picked himself up off the ground and dropped his weapon. He let his robe fall to the ground, revealing a black sleeveless shirt showing his well toned arms, and black pants.

"I'm up to that," he said. "But it might be a little delayed. Look behind you." The group turned around to see a pack of people marching down the staircase.

They were in trouble. Big trouble. A saint grabbed onto Cid's arms and pulled him away, up the staircase.

"Let go of me, dammit!" Cid yelled.

"Cid!" Yuri called as she was taken by a Saint as well. Soon, the whole group was being held by a Saint. Cid tried to jerk away, but it didn't work. This guy was too strong.

"You betrayed us, Yuri." Bobby said. "And for that, we are capturing you, and all of your little friends as well."

"Leave them out of this, you sick bastard!" Yuri yelled. "They never did anything to you! If anything, they should be killing you after what _you_ did to them!"

"These are my friends," Bobby said. "Even though they came to destroy me, they will not. In the end, they will all end up working for the man that will bring Hall to it's true form, Saint Dane." Cid continued to struggle as the scene played out below him, but the man still was too strong.

"I'm sick of your rough housing," the Saint said. He released his grip on Cid's left arm and slapped him hard with his hand on the back of Cid's head. The world started to spin, and the familiar sensation of fainting came as everything went black and Cid passed out yet again.

A/N: Sorry it took so long…like I said, I was in New York, and then when I came back, I had everything in my head but it didn't come out right on paper. Oh well. The story is coming to a close soon, people! Maybe 3 or 4 more chapters and an epilogue…then, I will have the sequel! Now, thanks to the reviewers. Inu.Rox, the awesome Uchiha Pendragon, and Scarlet Calathea, who I don't think is reading this anymore but left a review anyways. Expect a faster update next time people! Lataz


	13. Toodles To Saint Dane

A/N: You know, it's been a while since I gave you guys brownies for reviewing. (Leaves brownies.) Enjoy those as you read, and then I shall give you more! What an evil plan! Mwhahahaha! …Sorry.

Bobby walked closer to Spader, his footsteps echoing across the marble floor. He whisked the blade through the air to torture Spader; and every time Spader became tenser than the last. He knew that anytime Bobby could attack for real anytime. He was surprised at Bobby's calmness. A minute ago, Bobby had seemed like a raging inferno.

"_This is it! This is the end!" _

"Spader, we used to be friends, then you betrayed me. And I will never forgive you for that. Hence I must kill you." Spader knew what came next. Bobby leapt off the ground, and raised the blade over his head. Spader jogged to the left, and Bobby landed beside him. As his feet touched the ground, he turned and did a complete 360, stabbing Spader in the side with the edge of the blade. "Don't worry, Spader." Bobby said. "This is only the beginning. (Here comes a clichéd line, or I think at least.) The beginning of the end! (Mwahahahaha.)" Spader broke away and ran over to where his sword had fallen to the ground. He picked it up off the ground and gripped it in his hands. He turned around, to find Bobby behind him, sword raised over his head. Spader raised his sword up quickly as a reaction, and the blades collided with a small recoil.

Spader took his sword and swung down, and then up, in a C shape. The blades hit each other again. _Clang! _Spader jumped a few feet into the air as Bobby tried to trip him with the hilt of the sword. While in the air, Spader landed a diagonal slash on Bobby's chest. Bobby cringed, and Spader landed on the ground watching the blood drip from the wound. He managed a small grin. Bobby hadn't expected a dodge _and _an attack. Bobby rose from the ground, and clenched his teeth.

"Good move, Spader." he said, still clenching his teeth. "Just for that, I won't let up anymore. This is a move I've been saving for awhile. I like to call it Hell Slash." Bobby removed the glove from his right hand once again. Spader wondered why he only wore one. The circle that was burned into his hand started to glow a purple color once again. "Duplicate!" Bobby said, and a circle appeared on the ground. In the center of the familiar circle was a new sword. Bobby picked it up. "Did you think I was bringing someone else back to life?" he chuckled to himself, but Spader couldn't figure out what he found so funny. "I bet you're wondering what I think is so funny," Bobby said, stopping his laughter. He smiled. "I'm laughing at the thought of what you're body will look like after I kill you with Hell Slash." His smile faded, and he caught a glance at Courtney.

"I'll end this, Courtney." he said. "Spader will be dead soon, and then you can live happily back on Second Earth, without this traitor."

"Bobby," she said, fear in her voice. "I don't want you to do this! You two are best friends! You can't do this to each other!"

"He betrayed me," Spader and Bobby said simultaneously.

"I will never forgive him," Bobby said darkly. "And this is what he gets." Bobby gripped the hilts of both sword tightly, and his knuckles turned white. Spader gulped in fear. Could this really be the end of him? Would Bobby take his life? He already knew the answer was yes. Bobby raised both swords to shoulder length, and ran with God-speed towards Spader. Spader held on to his sword, ready to defend if he had the chance. Bobby had disappeared from sight. Spader watched in horror and awe as the blade of his sword was cut in half, and massive pain shot through his body. He began to smell smoke. The pain became stronger every moment. Spader felt himself losing blood, and the smell of smoke increased. He realized that his shirt was on fire.

"Die, Vo Spader!" Bobby screamed, and thrust both swords at his back. The pain shot through Spader's body, and he crumpled to the floor. He was losing blood rapidly now. _Damn, _the thoughts came rapidly now, and he swore that he was beginning to see his life flashing through his mind. _I won't let my life end like this, I just won't. I won't die at the hands of that betraying bastard! _Spader forced himself to rise from the ground, increasing the pain. Spader knew if he wanted to live, he would have to be more careful. But for now, he would have to stand. He had to defeat Bobby. A plan suddenly formed in Spader's mind. He smiled. If this plan was to work, he would get beat up just a little bit more, but he would survive.

"I won't die at the hands of a traitor," Spader said as Bobby gawked at the fact that Spader had risen from the ground. Spader couldn't keep this up much longer. Bobby grinned, and he knew the plan would prevail.

"So you haven't died yet. How about a little something I like to call Never ending pain? That should work." Bobby took his swords, and stabbed Spader repeatedly in the chest. The pain was gruesome. Spader felt as if his insides were burning up. He couldn't take this kind of pain anymore…he would die. That would end the pain of betrayal and sword blades forever.

No.

Spader still wouldn't die at the hands of a traitor. He gagged, and coughed up blood. That's how beat up he was. He fell to the ground, and lay motionless.

"That ends that," Bobby said. "Vo Spader is no more. That's what traitors get and deserve. Come with me, Courtney."

"No. You killed your best friend. I don't even care if you become trapped on Ibara. I'm going home." Courtney stormed out of the room and down a spiral staircase.

"Suit yourself, Courtney." Bobby said. "Now, I have some Travelers to dispose of. Master, your plan is almost fulfilled."

"Excellent, Bobby." Saint Dane said, emerging from the shadows. "Make sure that they are captured. Then, said them to the cells on the top floor."

"I shall, Master." Bobby said, picking up his cloak and putting it back on. He placed his hood over his head, and set off down the spiral staircase. Saint Dane also left, heading to wherever the hell he went.

On the ground, Vo Spader smiled and his eyes fluttered open. He used his Traveler powers to heal himself enough so he could stand and fight, and stood up. He started to laugh. His plan had worked.

"That fool thinks I'm dead."

Cid was lying on the most uncomfortable thing he'd ever laid on. It was a cot, but there was no mattress. Cid stared around at his surroundings. He was in a small cell. There was nothing but the small cot in the entire cell, which was extremely small. Cid walked up to the bars, and coiled his fingers around two of them. They were cold.

"Is anyone out there?" Cid whispered.

"Cid?" it was Yuri. She was locked in the cage across from his. "Cid, we were captured. Serenity and Patrick are here also. They're still asleep. I have a plan to get out of here." She whispered the plan to him. Cid nodded, showing his understanding, and pulled a gun from his boot, his last handgun. He was surprised they hadn't taken it like they had with all the rest. He placed his hand with the gun outside the bars, and pointed at the lock. He pulled the trigger, and the door swung open, the lock now busted. Cid walked over to Yuri's cell and did the same thing to the lock. She walked out, and placed a kiss on his cheek in thank you.

"Serenity, Patrick, wake up." Cid said, as he approached their cages. He unlocked the doors and awoke the librarian and the teenage girl. "C'mon, we're getting out of here." They walked down the hallway, and came face to face with a guard.

"Hey, you guys aren't supposed to be out of your cells!" the guard said, pulling out an Ibara form of a gun. It looked just like those of Second Earth, except a little more prehistoric. Cid remained calm. He pressed a button on the handle of the gun, and a red laser light appeared. Cid positioned the light on his shoulder and pulled the trigger. The bullet flew right into place.

"Wow, Cid! That's really cool!" Serenity exclaimed.

"Thanks," Cid said. "But we don't have time to chat. What we need to focus on now is one thing: Blowing up the Tower of Flames."

"We're gonna blow this place up?" Serenity said, a huge grin coming to her face. "Sweet!"

"Yes, we're going to blow it up," Cid said. "We just need to get Bobby back to normal and kill Saint Dane once and for all. I don't know about you guys, but I really want to end this war forever."

"I do too," Yuri said. She paused. "Everyone, I'm sorry for what I did."

"It's okay, Yuri," Serenity said, slapping her on the back. "We're cool. You helped Cid. We're cool with it."

"Yes," Patrick said. "We're okay with it."

"Thanks," Yuri said. "It means a lot to me that I'm trusted." They had arrived at a spiral staircase. Cid contemplated going up, just to see what was there, but in the end he began to descend. They went down one flight of stairs, and ended up somewhere they probably didn't want to be. Standing in the room was Saint Dane and Bobby. They were in a lavishly furnished office, with carpet, air conditioning, Ibara style, and a nice couch.

"Well, this is unexpected." Saint Dane said, rising from the chair behind the desk. "Cid, Yuri, Serenity, and Patrick. Nice seeing you here."

Cid placed the gun in his pocket, and changed the color of the laser to the color of the carpet. It would blend in, and Saint Dane would never seen the bullet enter his chest and kill him. He was different now, since Bobby had defeated him all those years ago. He was now just the same as any other Saint when it came to being shot.

Cid removed the gun from his pocket slowly, turning the laser so it was positioned at his heart…he pulled the trigger. The bullet went flying, and Cid saw it hit it's mark in Saint Dane's heart.

"So you have shot me, Cid." Saint Dane said. "I hope you know that I am going to _die_ now." Of course, Saint Dane was taking his death casually.

"Master, you cannot die," Bobby said.

"I will end up dying, Bobby." Saint Dane said. "But do not worry. You will live on. You will destroy these imbecile Travelers and rule Halla for yourself."

"But, master…" Bobby said.

"No," Saint Dane said. "Goodbye." the blood began to soak through his white shirt, and the demon Traveler fell to the ground, a puddle of blood forming under the limp body. Cid didn't believe it had ended like that.

"This…is strange," he said. "I just don't believe it ended that…that _easily!_"

"This is quite strange," Patrick said.

"This isn't going to end exactly like that," Bobby said. "I will destroy you, with the help of a little friend. The door opened, and Raux stepped in. Alongside him was the girl, Rose. Her pink hair was clamped to her forehead, and she appeared to still be weak from the fight earlier with Serenity. Cid found it had to believe it had only been about an hour and a half since that fight had occurred. It seemed like it had been days, maybe weeks, since that battle.

"So its gonna be one on ones," Cid whispered. "I'll take Bobby. Patrick, you take Raux. Serenity, I'll leave you to Rose once again." Everyone nodded.

"So the final battle is truly beginning," Bobby said. "Prepare for me to take control of Halla." Bobby pulled a too familiar sword hilt out from his belt, and flicked his wrist. The blade of the sword appeared. Cid checked his guns ammo supply. He was okay for now, and he had more ammo stowed away. He was ready. Everyone drew weapons, even Patrick had some kind of futuristic gun that looked to be straight out of the game Halo. With a roar from Bobby, the battle for all of Halla began.

A/N: Not a very suspenseful ending, but hey. Maybe I'll have four more chapters after this. I was planning on having the fights end in this chapter, but I guess they didn't did they? Hehe. Now, here are some brownies for reviewing. And, if you review this time, you get more brownies. This seems to lure all these food addicts into reading. It's like "Oh yeah, we haven't read Pendragon, we just came for the brownies!" Nah, the faithful reviewers aren't in it for the brownies. (Are you?) Anyways, I should thank you guys. This story is slowly rising in Pendragon fan fiction popularity, I think second to Pendragon And The Dark Lord, which has a Mary-sue for a main character (or so I think) Tell me if you think that any of my OC's are Mary-sues. Sorry for the long A/N. (Leaves brownies.) Now, thanks to…Inu.Rox, Uchicha Pendragon, Timeaus Element The Hedgedragon, and believer07747. I appreciate you guys reviewing a bunch. Lataz.


	14. The Final Battle For All of Halla

Bobby jumped into the air, and the blade of his sword appeared as he swung downwards, the blade entering Cid's shoulder. Cid grasped his shoulder in pain, and pulled the trigger of his gun at Bobby's chest. Bobby dodged the bullet and smiled. Cid lunged again, and smacked Bobby with the barrel of the gun, followed by a pulling of the trigger. Bobby had already moved and dodged the bullet, but the slap hit him hard.

As Bobby came closer to Cid with his sword pointed directly at him, Cid swore he saw something different about Bobby's eyes. They were still cold and evil, but some kind of calmness had formed somewhere in the abyss of green. The kindness wavered for a moment, and was lost in the darkness as Bobby slashed Cid repeatedly in the chest. The blood began to pour from the wound, and after a while, Cid became fed up with all of this. Not just the battle against Bobby, but everything that had happened in the last few hours. Going to Ibara, realizing his past of being Saint Dane's assassin, turning to Press for help, falling in love with Yuri, being knocked out…everything. And now here he was, in another fight. Hopefully this one would truly be the last. Cid raised his hand up, and punched Bobby square in the chest. Bobby recoiled, but gained his senses back in rapid speed. He slashed the sword rapidly once again, increasing the intensity with every blow. Bobby laughed as Cid as massive pains shot through his body. Cid knew his time to live was going to end soon.

"Why don't you call on that fool Yuri for help?" Bobby said with a smile. Cid suddenly realized that Yuri had disappeared once the battles had begun.

"Yuri?" Cid called out. His call was met by the clashing of blades from across the room, and from the shadows a figure emerged.

"Cid," Yuri replied. A look of fear and compassion mixed on her face. "I can't fight, but I can heal."

"Heal me, please." Cid croaked. Yuri walked over to Cid and placed a hand on his back. A warm feeling started flowing through Cid's body, and Cid raised his gun and pointed it at Bobby's chest. Cid quickly pulled the trigger, but Bobby had moved out of the way and was rushing towards Cid who was still in the healing process.

"This isn't a game, Cid." Bobby said, raising the sword over his head. "I'm not gonna let you pause the battle to heal." He grinned, and lunged for Cid again. Cid's hand began to shake, and he pulled the trigger rapidly. Nothing had impact. Bobby swung the sword downwards quickly, and cut deep into Cid's shoulder. Cid winced in pain and clenched his teeth, but he tried to show that the cut hadn't effected him, even thought it truly had. The pain was unbearable, even while being met by the warm feeling of being healed.

"Finish me," Cid croaked to Bobby. Bobby didn't seem to be too surprised.

"I knew all along you would give up," Bobby said, chuckling. "You're such a wimp, Cid." Cid's face flushed identical to his blood, and he gripped his gun harder until his knuckles turned white.

"Die." Cid said, and shot a bullet with perfect aim into Bobby's chest. Cid smiled as Bobby cringed in pain. Then, the blood loss began to effect Cid. The healing wasn't stopping him from bleeding. Cid closed his eyes in time to see the door open on the other side of the room, and Vo Spader stepped in.

* * *

Patrick gripped the cyber weapon hard. He had never been driven to fight before. Third Earth was a peaceful place, and fighting only occurred on a rare occasion. Raux stepped closer, and drew two rapiers from sheaths concealed under his cloak.

"A puny gun verses two swords," Raux said. "I wonder who will win." Patrick cocked his gun and placed his index finger on the trigger. If he could finish Raux off quickly, everything would be okay. Patrick quickly shot the gun, and a blast of blue energy flew from the gun towards Raux. Raux didn't seem to even care. He just raised his rapier into the air, and the shot was blocked by the blade. The blade didn't shatter, either. It seemed that the lightning shot that Patrick had shot had _gone inside_ the blade. As the lightning hit the sword, Raux jumped into the air and slashed Patrick in the chest. Pain shot through Patrick's body, and he cringed. He fell to the floor, but not without sending another shot of electricity at the Saint. This time the lightning had impact with his chest, leaving a burn.

Patrick smiled, and picked himself up off the ground. Raux was not too happy about the burn, and ran up to Patrick and started hacking at him without mercy.

"How do you like this?" Raux sneered. "Death is close to you, Patrick." Raux smiled, and put the blade of one rapier to Patrick's neck, and the other blade to his chest.

Patrick reacted to this by pressing the barrel of his gun into Patrick's chest and pulling the trigger. He kept his finger on the trigger for awhile, as Raux's face turned from a sneer to a look of disbelief, and to a look of daze. Patrick pulled his gun back, and then pushed it into Raux's gut. Raux began to cough, and fell to the floor. Patrick pointed the gun at his face, but decided to leave him how he was. He wasn't the fighting type, and didn't want to become that type anytime soon. At that moment, the door opened and Spader stepped into the room.

"Hey guys," he said. Patrick stared in shock, as did Bobby. Even Serenity and Rose, who were battling intensely turned in shock.

"You died!" Bobby hissed. "I watched you die! I saw it! I killed you!"

"Apparently you didn't check for a pulse or breathing, did you?" This made Bobby angry.

"Damn boy!" he yelled. "I will kill you this time, and you can take your place among the damned!" Bobby flicked his wrist, and the blade appeared. Spader pulled on what looked like a flimsy sword, and the two enemies lunged for each other.

* * *

The two young girls circled around each other, Serenity drawing a sturdy looking sword with a black blade, and Serenity drawing her staff. Serenity put the pieces of the staff together, and made the first move, which was a bad move on her part. Serenity quickly dodged to the left, and stabbed Rose in the side. The girl fell to the floor, but picked herself up quickly and swung the staff around in a circle. Rose then thrust the sword at Serenity, who was caught off her guard and stumbled backwards. Serenity responded to the attack by pulling a shotgun from a holster strapped to her belt. Serenity quickly cocked the gun and pulled the trigger. The bullet quickly flew into Rose's arm. Rose screamed out in pain, and clutched her arm. Serenity cocked her weapon once again, and shot three more bullets. Rose fell to the floor and rolled, dodging the bullets. The bullets meanwhile flew into the wall, forming upward cracks. Rose got up and drew star shaped knives from a case containing more of the star shaped knives on her belt.

Throwing stars.

Serenity braced herself for the worst. She knew the damage these things were capable of. Rose smirked and threw three throwing stars Serenity's way. Serenity threw her arm out, and one entered deeply. She cried out in pain and exhaustion. She couldn't take this anymore. She was sick of all this. She was sick of Ibara, of fighting, of Bobby, she couldn't take it anymore. She wanted this to end.

Unfortunately, she knew that in order for all of the fights to end, she would have to win one more fight. Just one more fight….She wasn't sure if she wanted to keep fighting. She just wanted to flume back to Quillan, and stay there no matter what troubles occurred. Next time, she wouldn't agree to help.

Rose threw another shruiken, which hit Serenity in the shoulder. The blood started to flow, staining her t-shirt. Serenity rose from the ground, and pulled the sword from the sheath on her belt. This was it. She was going to end the battle now. End it forever.

"You're going to die now, Rose," Serenity hissed, anger toning her voice. "I'm ending this fight now." Serenity leaped off the ground, and slashed the sword constantly at Rose's chest. She stabbed a knife into her shoulder, and shot a few bullets from the shotgun.

"Nice variety of weapons…..Serenity." Rose sighed. She knew she had lost this one, again, to this same girl. _Maybe I should just give up fighting, _Rose thought. _After all, it gets us nowhere. We almost always end up losing. _

From across the room, Raux moaned loudly and spoke.

"Please…" he said, his breath coming in chops. "Please…save…Rose…" Raux closed his eyes, expecting death to come. But nothing came except a warm feeling. The darkness inside his head suddenly exploded with light, and he heard a voice calling him.

"Raux…this isn't the way we should go. Help Spader and the others." It was the voice of Rose. "Rose!" Raux called out. "Are you okay?" He was met by silence as the light became blinding and he neared it. When the light became so bright Raux had to cover his eyes, the room came back into focus. He was lying on the ground. His wounds were healed. Raux noticed that Rose too, was standing. She was also clear of wounds. The two ran over to each other and embraced.

"We need to help Spader and the others," they said simultaneously. Raux nodded.

They were free from the grips of Saint Dane.

* * *

"This is it," sighed Spader. "the final battle between us,"

"Yes," Bobby said, smiling wickedly. "We all know who will win,"

"This isn't the way it was meant to be, Bobby." Spader said. "You told Saint Dane that you didn't want to join him all those years ago, and now you're just all of the sudden working for him? That makes no sense, man!"

"Don't question my choices in life, Spader." Bobby hissed.

Spader glanced around the room. Around him, the battles had concluded. Rose and Raux were free from the grips of Saint Dane, Yuri was healing Cid, and Patrick and Serenity were watching as the final battle started.

"I won't let you get away with this, you _damn bastard!_" Spader screamed, and jumped into the air. He raised the sword over his head, and swung down. Bobby raised his sword, and the blades met with a clash. Spader was sent backwards. He landed on his feet, and ran towards Bobby at full speed.

"This is for joining Saint Dane!" Spader screamed, swinging the sword at Bobby with all the strength he could muster up. The blade met flesh, and went deep inside. Spader wasted no time and brought the blade out of Bobby's skin and slashed downwards at his chest . Blood was skimming down Bobby's thighs and chest.

Bobby only watched as Spader walked backwards, and drew a bloody knife out of his pocket. Then Bobby smiled, and threw the sword directly at Spader. His aim was perfect. Spader knew he wouldn't miss unless he moved out of harm's way. And at this speed, Spader knew he wouldn't make it. He was also paralyzed in fear.

_So this is how it's gonna end, _Spader thought. _Well, at least I tried…_The sword was rapidly coming closer….Spader could see the glare off of the blade. It was that close.

_"Spader!" _yelled Patrick, and lunged for Spader, pushing himself and Spader out of harms way. Or so it appeared, anyways. "Spader…" Patrick said. His voice was soft. Spader almost didn't hear him.

"Patrick?" Spader said. What was wrong with him? They had dodged the sword! Spader looked around. There was no sword in the wall where he had just been standing. But that meant….

Spader looked down at his librarian friend. He didn't want to believe this. The sword had pierced right through his chest. Spader could see the blood stained blade sticking out of his back.

"Patrick!" Spader yelled, rising off of the ground. "Someone, help him!" Yuri instantly came to his aid. Spader turned away and faced his former friend. "You're the devil," he whispered. "I won't let you get away with that!" Spader gripped his sword until his knuckles turned white and leapt off the ground.

"Barrier!" Bobby yelled, and two letters engraved on his wrist started to glow a yellow color.

S.D.

A green barrier formed around Bobby. Spader brought the sword down, and the barrier shattered into pieces. One piece flew directly under Spader's eye, and blood began to dribble down his face. Spader took no notice. His eyes were locked with those of Bobby's.

"Spader!" Serenity yelled, and threw him her shotgun. Spader caught the gun, and in one fluid motion cocked the gun and shot at Bobby's chest. The bullet hit, and Bobby fell to the floor. His eyes were closed, but he was still breathing.

Instantly, the tension in the room shattered like glass. Bobby was out of the way. It was all over now.

"Is everyone all right?" Rose and Yuri spoke at the same time.

Spader hated himself for his next words, but he didn't think he would be able to forgive himself if he didn't say them. "Heal Bobby," he croaked. "Everyone else is healed, so please, heal him. I think that his influence is gone now." Yuri and Rose walked over to the motionless body of Bobby Pendragon and placed their hands on his chest.

Meanwhile, Spader plopped down onto the couch. He was quickly joined by Serenity.

"Spader," she said. She seemed exhausted. "You did a good thing telling them to heal Bobby. I knew you wouldn't let him die." Spader smiled weakly.

"I guess," he said softly. "I just…never expected him to do something like that. It's just so…out of character."

"I know," Serenity said. "But Saint Dane is a powerful foe. He turned Mark to the dark side, as with Courtney. He's not like a regular villain." she paused, and stared at Spader. She brushed a strand of brown hair out of her eyes, and spoke once more. "Spader," she said. "I know that you thought I hated you, and I did, but once I saw what you did for Bobby, and how brave you were through this whole thing, my feelings towards you changed." Serenity leaned in closer, and planted a kiss on Spader's lips. "That's just a thank you," she said with a grin. "I'll give you the rest once we get the hell out of this place."

"Bobby is okay, along with Patrick." Rose said, coming over to the group to spill the latest news. "They're both unconscious and should wake up in a few hours." Spader nodded, and turned back towards Serenity.

"Now it's time for me to give you _my _thank you…" he grinned.

* * *

Bobby Pendragon opened his eyes to the office of Saint Dane. The expensive looking room was extremely familiar. Bobby kept his eyes closed as he replayed the events of the past month and a half. Saint Azarus, who had really been Saint Dane had offered him help, he had accepted, he came to Ibara, Saangi had gotten sick….Saangi!

Bobby's eyes fluttered open, and he stood up. All of the pain from his fight with Spader was gone.

"You guys are fools," he said weakly. Everyone gasped, and turned their attention towards Bobby. "Why did you kill Saint Dane? Saangi is sick, and he has the cure! He was going to give it to me if I cooperated! Damn you!"

"Bobby," Spader said. "Are you back?" Bobby nodded. For the past month, he had worked for Saint Dane. Somehow, he had found he couldn't resist the offer of bringing his friends back to life. Bobby stared at the alchemic circle engraved on his palm. Alchemic Traveling…the concept was simple. To bring one back to life, you must sacrifice someone of equal status. The alchemy could also mix with the Traveler's powers to travel to the territories and heal, along with other things. And then…there were the letters. S.D. Saint Dane.

Bobby watched as the letters slowly faded away from his hand. That confirmed it. Saint Dane was dead. Although he was happy, Bobby felt his stomach feel sick. They needed to find the cure, and quick.

"I'm back, guys." Bobby said. "But we need to find the cure, and get Saangi and all the other Saint's out of here. They've been turned back to normal too. Then we can get the hell out of here."

A low rumbling sound suddenly filled Bobby's ears. _What the hell? _he thought. _What's happening? _Bobby watched in horror as cracks started forming all around the room, and a chunk of the tower wall fell out, revealing that the group was a good 40 feet above ground. Bobby knew what those cracks meant.

The Tower of Flames was about to topple over.

* * *

A/N: Phew! That was a long chapter to write. The fights are finally over. They're the main reason this took so long. I'm getting sick of writing fights for every chapter. But now I won't have to! -parties- Ahem. Anyways, I'm thinking only about two more chapters! And then its over…-starts to bawl uncontrollably- Little voice inside my head: they're a sequel, bud. Oh yeah. Forgot about that. Now it's time to thank those reviewers. Wow. 41 reviews. That's A TON! Thanks a lot, guys. Now to thank: Inu.Rox, Uchiha Pendragon, believer07747, and rich. -leaves brownies- Now, before I go, I must say: Please read Pendragon Remixed by Uchiha Pendragon. It's an awesome story, with an awesome OC, but it doesn't get a lot of reviews. So check it out! Or else…you won't get no brownies next time…. 


	15. Escape From The Tower of Flames

A/N: Sorry about the typo's in the last chapter. I guess I was so anxious to update that I didn't notice the mistakes.

"The tower is about to fall over!" Bobby yelled. Then, under his breath, he muttered "Great. Now we have a limited amount of time to find the cure, give the cure to Saangi, and get out of her while carrying Saangi. This is just _great_." Bobby sighed. "All right, guys. We gotta find the cure for Saangi's fever, and then get her, and then get the hell out of here. I wouldn't be surprised if the cure for her wasn't in here, but look anyways. I'll go and rescue her."

"I'll come with," Patrick said. "You can't go alone."

"Okay," Bobby said. "But first I have something to do." He walked over to the floor, where his sword was lying on the ground. He instructed Serenity to throw him her knife. She did, and Bobby caught the knife in his right hand. He then took the knife and cut the blade off of the damned sword. He dropped the two pieces of the sword to the ground and threw the knife back to Serenity. Then he set off down the stairs, followed closely by Patrick.

Bobby walked down three flights of stairs, counting forty steps for each floor. _Why the hell am I counting stairs at a time like this? _he wondered. Finally, he arrived on the second floor, the floor he had stayed on. He walked down a hallway littered with doors, and picked a door close to the end of the hallway. He opened the door and stepped inside, followed by Patrick.

The room was completely dark, with a bed pushed up against the wall in the right corner of the room. A window with the curtains closed was also on the wall, along with a desk on the left wall. Bobby leaned in close to the girl, checking for breathing. There was barely a breath. Next, Bobby placed his hand under her bangs and onto her forehead. It was burning hot.

"Don't worry, Saangi." Bobby said. "You'll be okay soon. I promise. I won't let this end like I let it end with Loor, Courtney and Mark." Bobby removed the covers from the bed and picked the girl up. She was extremely light, and looked frail, and looked like her breathing could stop at any moment and she would die. The tower began to shake, and Bobby fell over sideways. Soon, the mini-earthquake stopped, and Bobby stood up. Luckily, Saangi hadn't been injured.

"C'mon, Patrick." Bobby instructed. The two boys walked out of the room, and back up the spiraling staircase to one of the highest floors in the tower. They arrived back in Saint Dane's office, and gently placed Saangi on the couch before speaking once more.

"Did you find the cure?" Bobby asked, once he had laid Saangi on the couch.

"We haven't found anything," Serenity replied. "This desk is empty!"

"Damn it," Bobby muttered under his breath. "Of course this can't be easy." He walked around the room, and felt the tower shake once again. He fell over once again, and skidded across the floor. Bobby picked himself up, and knew now that the time they had left to escape had just been limited again. "Guys, we need to hurry up. Serenity, Spader, Yuri, Cid, Rose, Raux, and Patrick, I need you to leave. Take Saangi with you. I'll stay here and look for the cure, then I'll get out."

"Bobby, we can't!" Serenity said. "We can't just leave you behind!"

"I care more about you guys than I do my life," Bobby said. "Now go! It's for your safety!" Raux picked up Saangi from the couch and followed the rest of the group down the stairs and out of the tower, or so Bobby hoped.

_Think, Bobby, think! _Bobby screamed inside his head. _If you were Saint Dane, where would you put a potion to heal a fever? _He pondered on his question. Quickly, he checked Saint Dane's pockets, but there was nothing. Bobby wasn't at all surprised. He would have to look harder. And judging by the cracks on the wall, his time was ticking away by the second. Quickly, Bobby climbed up the steps to a hallway that was icy cold. He flew down the hallway, and removed the brick containing four golden keys. He put all the keys in the lock and stepped inside the room.

As he stepped inside, the geyser in the center of the room erupted. Bobby then noticed the cracks in the wall, and knew that he had to do this quickly. A chunk of stone fell from the tower and crashed into the earth, far below. This was the top floor of the tower. Another mini earthquake started, and it felt as if the tower had crashed downwards. _The first floor probably collapsed, _Bobby thought to himself. Bobby stepped closer to the geyser, and looked inside. He had been correct. Something was in there. With a heavy sigh, the fire disappeared with the cold from the open doors, and Bobby jumped down inside.

* * *

The group started down the staircase, and made it to the first floor without any problems. Spader was sweating. He had never expected this tower to be so _confusing!_ Staircases lead everywhere. This tower was definitely bigger inside than it appeared on the outside. Finally, the stairs ended and they were on the ground floor.

"Want me to carry her, Raux?" Spader asked. Raux looked exhausted, but he shook his head.

"I'll take her, Spader. Don't worry about it. We're getting out of here anyways."

"Yeah, I guess." The room was very familiar. Spader remembered the fight that had broken out here. The first fight of many. Luckily, that was over.

Or so he thought.

A door to the side that Spader hadn't noticed earlier suddenly creaked open, and out stepped an army of cloaked people.

"Jeez, how many Saints can fit in a territory this small?" Spader said, dazzled at the size of the army.

"This tower and city is only one of many towns in Ibara," Raux explained. "But this one is the capital city, and this tower was erected to show the greatness of fire. After all, Ibara is the territory of fire." Spader nodded as the Saint's crept closer.

"I can't believe this is happening," Spader groaned. "I thought it was over…"

"You won't escape," a Saint hissed. "I'll make sure of it."

"This isn't right!" Serenity yelled. "You people do know that your master is dead, right?" Every Saint stared back at her blankly. "Well, both of your masters are dead! So stop being mindless zombies and live your lives freely!" Maybe it was Serenity's powers as a Traveler, or maybe the effect of Saint Dane dying finally kicked in, but all of the sudden the Saint's stopped drawing weapons and removed the look of a need to kill from their eyes.

"What…happened?" the Saint that had spoken earlier said. They pulled their hoods down, and stared at Spader and everyone else for answers.

"Saint Dane was killed," Spader started. "And Bobby woke up from the mind power."

"It wasn't all mind power," one Saint said. "That boy turned to Saint Dane on his own."

"Well, whatever." Spader said. "Everything is over now, and you guys are back to normal. Now, we need to get out of here. This tower is about to collapse…" At that moment, the cracks on the wall grew larger and the room began to shake madly.

"Everyone, get out of here!" Cid screamed. Quickly, Cid ran over to the large doors and opened them. He ushered the people out as the tower started shaking madly and the stone began to collapse. Once everyone was out, Cid jumped out as the room's ceiling collapsed and fell to the ground.

"Wow, that was close," Cid said, panting. "A little too close for my liking, but everyone is ok."

"Yeah," Spader said. "But I wonder if Bobby is ok…"

* * *

Bobby had twenty seconds until the geyser set off again. Quickly, he ran over to where he had seen the item and bent down to pick it up. To his despair, it wasn't the cure. Or a bottle at all, for that matter. It was a key.

"Damn!" Bobby yelled, and then his time was up. The geyser began to erupt, which was a bad thing. The room started shaking violently, and the fire erupted from the ground. Luckily, this time the key was out of the way of the fire, so Bobby was safe.

The room continued to rock, as did the geyser. Bobby knew what was coming next. Soon, the floor dropped before him, and the geyser was sent plummeting downwards! The geyser landed on solid ground after crashing through a few floors. The fire, which was still erupting, hit the ceiling, and formed all around the walls before falling back in again. Even better.

Bobby knew he was on the middle floor of the tower. Saint Dane had told him that this floor gave all the support to the tower. Bobby had never been in here.

He looked around the room. It seemed pretty empty, except for one thing that stood out. It was a wooden chest. It looked to be ancient, but the lock was still there.

"Let's try this," Bobby said to himself. He reached down and inserted the key into the lock. He turned clockwise, and he heard a small clicking noise. The chest opened, and Bobby found himself staring at a vile with a blue liquid inside it. This had to be it. "Yes!" Bobby yelled. Now he was home free.

But he had forgotten one little detail: the fire.

He turned around and found a door. He ran over to it, and opened it. He stepped into the hallway, and saw that the whole thing had set on fire. "Damn it!" he yelled, and headed towards the staircase in the center of the room. He started to descend, and placed his hand on the railing as he pocketed the vial. The rail was red hot. Bobby quickly pulled his hand back and went down the staircase.

The whole tower was on fire now, and earthquakes were constantly starting, and never stopping. It was like they were waiting in a line, and when one was about to stop, another would start. Bobby became dizzy. The smoke and fire were making him just want to pass out. But he knew he couldn't. He had to get out of this tower and heal Saangi. When Bobby arrived on the main floor, he knew he had been correct when he said he thought the first floor had collapsed. The new ground floor was the one that had all of the rooms that Bobby had stayed in.

A new earthquake began, and Bobby knew he would have to jump out a window to escape. Quickly, he dodged into a dark room. Saangi's room. Bobby ran though the room and quickly tore the curtains off. The sun had disappeared behind the horizon, and night had fallen outside. So much for light. Bobby didn't have time to light a candle, and the earthquake was becoming worse quickly. The room suddenly started to shake, and chunks of stone started to fall from the roof and walls. A large chunk fell on Bobby, tearing his cloak.

"Damn," he muttered. He checked his pockets. The vial hadn't broken, thank God. He pushed the rubble off his back and walked cautiously back across the room to the window. The window was about to fall, and Bobby hoisted himself up onto the ledge. He stared downwards. It wasn't that far of a jump. He would make it. "Here goes," he muttered, and pushed off his feet towards the ground.

Bobby landed on his feet, and quickly started to run. His friends came into view, and he beckoned for them "Move back!" he yelled. "The tower's gonna topple over! Move back!" Everyone moved back, and watched as the magnificent stone tower rumbled once more, and fell sideways. It hit the ground after about a minute, and huge pieces flew everywhere. Luckily, a big portion of the tower fell into the lava below the cliff. But some of the pieces flew over the lava and into the town, crashing onto a house of a familiar Saint and killing the inhabitants of the house.

"Did you get the cure, Bobby?" Spader asked, coming up beside his friend as the Tower of Flames disappeared from Ibara.

"Yeah," Bobby said. He followed Spader over to where Raux was standing, and checked for breathing once again. It was still there. Bobby opened the girls mouth, and pulled the cork out off of the vial. He stared at the blue liquid inside.

Could he be sure that this vial really contained the cure to Saangi's illness?

He couldn't take any chance. This was it. He opened Saangi's mouth and poured the liquid inside. A minute passed. Nothing. Another minute. Still nothing. After about ten minutes, Saangi stirred, and her eyes fluttered open.

"Bobby….?" she said, a dazed look in her eyes. "Where am I?"

"You're still on Ibara," Bobby replied.

"Oh yeah…" Saangi's voice dropped. "You still have to meet with that Azarus guy, don't you." Bobby shook his head.

"That's over now," He went on to explain the story. After he was finished, Saangi seemed to brighten up.

"I'm glad your back, Bobby," she said with a smile.

"Who says we go home?" Spader said.

"Yeah!" Everyone agreed, so Bobby and everyone else headed down the cliff towards the flume.

"It's good to have you back, Saangi." Bobby said. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, Bobby." she said, and smiled. She leaned over and planted a kiss on his cheek. Then they had arrived at the flume. They found Courtney sitting next to it, her head between her legs.

"Courtney?" Patrick said, a confused look on his face. "I thought you went home!"

"The flume doesn't go to Second Earth any more," Courtney said. "It's not working."

"Oh yeah," Bobby said. "Saint Dane destroyed the flume to Second Earth when Cid first used the flume. We'll have to use Alchemic Traveling to return." He sighed. "After this, I'm never using Alchemic Traveling again." Everyone gathered around Bobby, and watched as the burn on his palm turned purple, and a circle appeared under their feet.

"Second Earth!" Bobby yelled, and they were set off for home.

A/N: That chapter came to me really fast, and the next one might too. I'm so happy! It's almost finished! Yay! Ok, so the sequel is going to be called Pendragon: Memory, so I expect all of you guys to read it! Now, thanks to those reviewers who, you guessed it, reviewed! Thanks to: Uchiha Pendragon, Inu. Rox, PotatoPuff, and Timeaus! You guys are awesome! Just one more chapter!


	16. Returning To Second Earth Lifestyle

A/N: Here it is! The final chapter of Pendragon: Darkness. I'm glad you guys liked it. I enjoyed writing it. And so we go.

The sun was shining brightly as Bobby Pendragon and his companions emerged from the abandoned subway station.

"It feels good to be home," he muttered, his arm around Saangi. He was back in his home territory; in both meanings of the phrase. The group got on a train back to Stony Brook, and arrived there in a matter of fifteen minutes. They quickly traveled to the large apartment that Bobby and Spader shared, and Spader pulled a key from his pocket.

"Looks like I forgot my key," Bobby said with a grin. Spader opened the door and flipped on a light switch. The room instantly brightened. It was the same as Bobby had left it: Messy. "Welcome to our home," Spader said, bringing his arms out as if he was going to hug everyone. "We try out best here to keep it in top notch cleanness." He chuckled.

"You're a great liar, Spader," Serenity said with a grin. "I wonder what _else _you've been lying about?" she raised an eyebrow.

"That was one little white lie!" Spader said, turning red in the cheeks. "I haven't lied about anything else!" They all laughed, and sat down on one of the many couches in the room.

"So what do we do now?" Bobby asked, with a heavy sigh.

"We go home," Raux replied. "It's over, Bobby. Cid killed Saint Dane, your back to normal, all of the Saint's returned to their houses, it's over. There is nothing left to do. I'm going back to Ibara. My father is sick, and I'm going to start a family." he wrapped his arms around Rose, who kissed him on the cheek. "Will you marry me, Rose?" he asked, and Rose instantly jumped off the couch and jumped excitedly.

"Are you serious?" she asked. Raux nodded with a huge grin on his face. "Of course! What do you think I am, stupid?" she jumped onto her future husband, and kissed him on the lips.

"True love," Spader said with a grin to Serenity.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Serenity asked. Spader nodded, and entwined his hand with Serenity's.

"We're going to Ibara," Raux said, rising from the couch with Serenity at his side. "Expect to be invited to the wedding in a couple of months."

"Goodbye," Bobby said, rising from the couch to say goodbye to a new friend. "Thank you for helping Spader and everybody return me to normal."

"It was no problem," Raux replied. "Most of the time I was working with you anyways." Bobby chuckled.

"That's true," The two men shook hands, and with that, the couple left for the flume.

"So what do _we _do now?" Spader said. "We've got Saangi, Courtney, Yuri, and Serenity, if she chooses to stay.

"I'll stay here," Serenity replied. "Saint Dane destroyed most of Quillan, and I doubt that I'll be missed."

"But you're a princess!" Spader protested.

"Everyone in the castle thinks that I'm a spoiled brat, so I won't be missed."

"Fine," Spader said, dropping his head.

"How about the girls get two apartments, and two of them can stay in each?" Bobby suggested. "Or they could even get one big one…"

"Where will I stay?" Cid asked.

"Don't you have a house here?" Spader replied.

"Oh yes," Cid said, his face starting to turn red. "I guess I do…"

"I call staying with Courtney!" Serenity yelled.

"I'll stay with Yuri then," Saangi said.

"Is something wrong, Saangi?" Bobby asked the girl he loved. "Do you want to return to Zadaa?"

"No," Saangi replied. "I just thought I might be staying with you…"

"Don't worry, Saangi," Courtney said to the girl. "You'll see Bobby a lot. Have no fear." she smiled.

"Let's just get one big apartment," Yuri suggested. "Then nobody gets mad."

"I agree with that," Bobby said. Looks like we're going apartment shopping!"

* * *

A few weeks later, the group of girls was settled in a humongous apartment a few blocks away from Bobby and Spader's apartment building. The apartment was huge, almost like a house. It had four bedrooms, a kitchen, and a living room. It was perfect. The girls got moved in, and a barbeque was planned. 

"Nice place," Cid commented as he stepped through the doors to loud, obnoxious talking and the smell of someone cooking delicious food. A grill had been set up in the kitchen, and Bobby and Spader were grilling ribs, hot dogs, and hamburgers.

Someone brought champagne, and once everyone had a full glass, Bobby kinked his spoon on his cup and cleared his throat as he stood up.

"I'd like to make a toast," he said, and everyone directed their gazes towards the man. "To everyone that helped to save me from that bastard Saint Dane, and for the fact that Saint Dane is now a dead man, and we're free from his clutches!"

Everyone cheered, and brought their glasses together and then drank them down in one gulp. The party raged for a few more hours, and finally at midnight it broke. By that time, everyone was exhausted.

"We should do this party thing again sometime," Spader said as him and Bobby were walking back to their apartment.

"Yeah," Bobby replied. "Like next week! We just need to find some better paying jobs now, and then we can party-hardy whenever we want!" Spader stared at Bobby.

"Are you drunk?" he asked. Bobby didn't reply, and Spader sighed and took the silence as a yes. But the comment about jobs was true. They did need to find jobs, now that Saint Dane was truly dead. There would be no more Traveling, nothing. It was all over.

Was it for the better, or the worst that it ended? Spader loved the thrill of the adventure, the danger, the flumes, the girls…everything about this adventure was fun, except maybe for the fact that his best friend had turned against him, and he had turned against his best friend. And death. But otherwise, he liked the company of all his friends.

Spader unlocked the door to his apartment, and Bobby wandered in after. Bobby dropped down onto the floor, but Spader plopped himself down onto the bed and instantly fell asleep.

* * *

A few weeks later, after a hard day of shopping in extremely expensive stores, the girls called another party at their house. Bobby and Spader called up Cid, and headed to the girls apartment. 

Once they were there, they ate a nutritious meal, and then Serenity uncorked a new bottle of champagne. She poured everyone a glass, and then cleared her throat loudly.

"Ahem," she said. "Saangi here has an announcement." Saangi's face turned a bright shade of red and she stood up.

"Um…Bobby…um….will you….marry me?" she turned a darker shade of red in embarrassment, and waited in horror for Bobby to reply.

"Of course I will," Bobby replied with a smile, andsealed the deal with a kiss on the lips.

**Pendragon: Darkness**

**Fin

* * *

**

Wowzerz. It's over. Finally over! This makes me very happy that I finished. Although maybe I should've let it end with the last chapter. Oh well. Now I ramble. Does anyone else find it weird that one of my other fictions that I stopped writing still gets hits and even is in a C2 thingy. Strange. Anyways, I'd like to thank everybody that read the story, added it to the fave list, blah blah blah, and the reviewers. Good old reviews. -leaves cookies- Now I will thank those reviewers that earned the cookies: Uchiha Pendragon, PotatoPuff, and Lady Pendragon. Thanks for reading! Look for the sequel later this week!


End file.
